Love Me Like You Used To
by prsweetie
Summary: SEQUEL TO SEND ME A LOVER...Marriage, babies, happiness, love, fear, commitment..all they want to do is go back to the way things were. OC, John, Dave, Randy, Trish, Taker, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go, ladies and gents; the sequel to Send Me A Lover. I really wanted to wait awhile before I started the sequel. However, I found myself really missing this story. For those readers who have not read Send Me A Lover, I recommend reading that first, as to not be confused by anything. This will continue from where the last one left off._

* * *

Trish yawned as she got in the passenger side of the car. She was exhausted and the only thing that she wanted to do was get in the bed and sleep for the next twelve hours. She reached her hand over and grabbed Randy's hand. He looked down at her with his eyes closed and smiled.

"Tired?"

"Drained? Our bed is calling my name something serious." Randy chuckled as his wife sinked further into the seat.

"Hey Ran?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I saw you playing with Aurora yesterday. It was cute the way you were with her." Little shades of red appeared on Randy's cheeks, causing Trish to giggle. Randy pulled the car into the driveway and opened the door.

"I thought you liked the way I play with you." Trish swatted at Randy's chest as they walked in the door.

"I'm serious. I think you are going to make an amazing father one day."

"Yeah, you know, I never really wanted kids. For some reason, though, seeing Steph and Paul, it kinda changed my mind a little bit."

Trish bit her lip and crawled in Randy's lap. She gently kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Randy kissed her again. "You do?"

"Sure do cause guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going to be parents." Randy jumped up, leaving Trish crashing to the floor.

"WHAT???????????"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa was changing for bed trying to find a way to approach John's recent behavior. She had no idea what she had done to receive the cold shoulder, but she really wanted to find out.

John stood in the bathroom door and looked at his wife. He saw her eyebrows come together in confusion. He didn't understand why she just won't tell him. He leaned on the door frame.

"So this is how we are going to do this." Vanessa jumped up and swung around. "Is there something that you have been meaning to tell me and you haven't yet?"

Vanessa thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, not really."

"Nessa, I thought we agreed, no lying."

"John, I'm not lying. There is nothing that I need to tell you right now, at least not yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." John walked over to Vanessa keeping one hand behind his back. He leaned down and looked into his wife's eyes. He searched her eyes to tell him something. He noticed she had a slight look of fear. He reached behind his back and brought the item into full view of Vanessa's eyes. She slightly gasped as she realized that she had been caught. She raked her brain to come up with an excuse as why she had been keeping her husband in the dark about something she had found out about only four days prior.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

Vanessa stared with wide eyes at the offending piece of evidence. In John's hand was a little white stick with two pink lines, indicting the arrival that the married couple would be anticipating in a little less than nine months.

Vanessa quickly racked her brain to come up with an excuse for the reason behind why she didn't say anything to John. Truth be told, she was terrified. John never really talked about kids and they were both still so young. Plus there was the added bonus of their careers, which kept them away from home hundreds of days out of the year. Vanessa wildly scanned the room looking for an escape route. When she realized that there was nowhere she could go, Vanessa opted to do the one thing that she had been doing her entire life; she put the walls up around herself and prepared for battle.

"What the hell were you doing going through the trash? And what the hell do you mean by "no lying"? I said I wouldn't run anymore; I never said anything about lying."

"Lying to someone to avoid the inevitable is the same thing as running, Vanessa."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the lovely insight, Pluto. I didn't realize what a philosopher you were."

John looked down at Vanessa and smirked. All this years together, John thought Vanessa would have realized that he knew her by now. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and he was not in the mood to play games.

"Stop changing the goddamn subject and tell me when you planned on telling me about the two little pink lines on the pee stick. This is not the time to play bad girl. This is the time that my WIFE needs to look at me and tell me why she would keep something like this from me. It is mine, right?"

Fiery brown eyes met icy blue ones as Vanessa glared at her husband. "What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course it's yours. What the hell do you take me for?"

"Well, what other reason do have for not telling me? Why, Ness? What the hell is going on with you? Why won't you…"

"I'M SCARED!!! Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking scared. I'm scared that you weren't ready for children. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mom. I'm just fucking scared. Are you happy now?" Vanessa felt the tears threaten to fall from her face and she hurriedly ran past John. Between being married and now having a baby, life was becoming all too real for Vanessa and she needed to get away. There was more to her fear than what she told John, but she vowed that she would take that secret to her grave and she was determined to do so.

* * *

"Hey Orton, you mind helping me off the floor?" Trish sat on the floor in disbelief at her husband's recent actions. Unfortunately her question fell on deaf ears as Randy feverishly went to the bar in the living room to pour himself a drink.

Randy poured himself a glass of bourbon, while he quietly mumbled to himself incoherently. Trish pushed herself off the floor and took a seat at the barstool. To say the blonde beauty was confused would be an understatement.

"Orton?" Trish snapped her fingers in front of Randy's face causing him to come out of his trance. "What the hell?"

"Are you sure? I mean, really sure. Hell, tests and doctors aren't always right, you know? I don't trust neither one, if you ask me."

Trish rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand. "The doctor and the test can't both be wrong."

"You don't know that."

"Back up, cowboy. Less than a half an hour ago, you were talking about how you were actually looking forward to having kids and now all of sudden, you are questioning science. What the hell?"

Randy felt the walls caving in around him. "I want to have kids, Trish, I really do. And there is no one that I would rather have kids with than you. But…but…"

"But what, Orton?" Randy opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the doorbell silenced him.

Randy quickly ran to the door, silently thanking whoever was on the other side of the door. He rushed open the door and stared at the person on the other end.

"Dude, what the hell?"

John brushed past Randy and glanced around. "Orton, please tell me my wife is here."

* * *

_Ok Chapter one is done. I have to admit that I have missed these characters. I see this story being a rather long one. I have all types of ideas for this story. As always, I love your reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Ness? Why would she be here?" Randy glanced down at his watch. "Damn, it's almost six in the morning."

Trish came from behind Randy. "What did you do Cena?" John pushed past Randy and plopped down on the nearest couch. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. "I didn't do it this time. At least I don't think I did, but knowing how shit normally happens, this will end up being my fault."

"You told her that you knew?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well that shit seems to be in the water now."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah, Trish too."

"Um, excuse me; Trish is standing right here in case you haven't had the chance to notice. What do you mean, Trish too?" Trish eyes widened as she made the realization. "You know about Ness?"

John just looked at Trish, his eyes telling all. "But how?"

"You guys must think I'm real fucking stupid, huh? Next time, she might want to actually throw the trash away as opposed to sticking it towards the bottom of the can. My question is why would she keeps this from me? Why couldn't she tell me, her husband, what was going on? What did she honestly think I was going to do when I found out? Trish, she's my wife, of course I want to have a family with her. I just don't know what to do anymore. Between the lying, the running and the attitude she gets to avoid fucking talking to me, I can't keep doing this with her. I do everything I can for her, and I still fell like I am smacking a brick fucking wall. I am at the end of my rope."

Trish sat down bedside John and grabbed his hand. She saw the frustration on the young man's face as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. She looked over at Randy, who was staring at the floor. "Do you love her?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I love her."

"Then found out what's really going on. In all the time that we have known Ness, there is always one thing that has remained constant; the girl knows how to keep a secret. As long as all of us have been friends, none of us can say that we truly know the real Vanessa. No one except…"

John sighed. "Dave."

"Exactly. If you wanna know what really has Ness so freaked, wait until Dave gets back and ask him."

"What do I do until then?"

Trish offered John a soft smile. "Try asking her for yourself. Maybe she will tell you what's going on."

"I have to find her first."

Randy rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take rocket science, you know. If Dave's out of town and she's not here; there is only one other place that she would go."

* * *

Vanessa sat on the patio with her knees pulled up to her chest. She stopped fighting the tears awhile ago, deciding instead to just let them fall. She watched the sun come up and wondered how long she had been sitting in that same spot scared to move. She heard movement behind her, but didn't dare turn around.

"Here. Drink this."

Vanessa looked up at Mark. "What is it?"

"Hot tea. I learned pregnant gals shouldn't have caffeine, so I thought this would be good for you."

"Thank you." Mark placed his large frame in the chair opposite Vanessa and looked at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. For a young wife and expectant mother, Mark wouldn't have ever guessed that this would have been her reaction. He thought her and John would be ecstatic, running around driving everyone crazy. Instead, Vanessa looked like the last thing she wanted to be doing was expecting a child.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong, or are we going to have to keep sittin' here in silence."

"The silence works for me right now."

"Well, it ain't working for me. What's going on, darlin'? You should be happy, not staring off to space like you just lost ran over someone's puppy. Besides, you can't stay away forever. I don't why you think you can run from him, when you know that the two of you work together. It has never worked before; it ain't gonna start working now."

"I'm not going to be a very good mother."

"And how do you know that?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Just trust me when I tell you."

"Who all knows?"

"You, Trish, and now John."

"I don't understand what the big secret is and I really can't piece together why you were waiting so long to tell John."

Vanessa sipped her tea. "I had my reasons."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Vanessa shook her head, causing Mark to sigh. "Look, little lady, I ain't even going to pretend to know what's going on in that head of yours. All I know is you need to start telling people shit so they can help you out. You keep walking around with all these secrets in your head, you gonna end up pushing your loved ones away. If you want my advice, go home to your husband, tell him how you fell, and work on making things right."

Vanessa stared off into the backyard as she contemplated on what Mark said. "I don't know how to be defenseless."

"That shoulda changed when you took your vows, sweetheart. "You" became "we". John loves you and he wants to be there, you need to just let him. Besides, now that there is life growing inside you, you no longer got time to be selfish. It's not all about you anymore." Mark stood up and kissed Vanessa on top of her head. He walked back in the house and hoped that she would listen to what he had to say.

* * *

Vanessa sat outside for another hour or so and she still had no idea what she was going to do. She just wished everyone would understand how hard this was for her. She quietly got up and walked through Mark's house, heading towards the front door. She didn't want to wake anyone so she opted to try and leave without anyone knowing. That theory ended the second Vanessa opened the door.

"Don't fuss. Don't argue. Don't cuss. Don't fight. Just take your tiny ass and put it in the car. We need to have a talk, now."

"I don't have time for this."

"Oh, you seem to have thought that you have a choice in the matter. Get in the goddamn car before I put you in."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that Vanessa seems very bitchy right now, but I promise you that there are reasons for her behavior. Also, I only own her._

* * *

"When are you guys going to realize that not everything is your business? Contrary to popular belief, I am an adult who is more than capable of running my own life." Vanessa glared at the blonde in the front seat who snorted at her last comment. "Something you wanna say, Trisha?"

Trish turned around and glanced at Vanessa. "Nothing at all."

"Well, I have something to say. If you were capable of running your own life, we would have to always knock sense into you, would we?"

"Steph…"

"Shut it. I don't want you to try to bullshit your way through this anymore. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Vanessa slammed her head on the backseat as she closed her eyes. "Hey Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Randy taking the baby news?"

Trish sighed as she turned down the radio. "He hasn't really said much, but he hasn't run away either. So I'll take what I can get right now."

Vanessa knew that was a slight insult directed towards her but she chose not to comment. Instead she focused on where Stephanie was driving. Unfortunately Stephanie seemed to be going towards the one place Vanessa was trying to avoid. As Stephanie pulled into the driveway, Vanessa felt like her head was going to explode.

"Why the hell are we here?"

Stephanie turned the keys in the ignition. "Because you live here, jackass."

"I know that but I don't wanna be here right now."

"Too bad, princess. Did you happen to forget what today is?"

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows and tried to concentrate. Unfortunately for her, she was coming up with nothing.

"I'll take the look on your face as a no. Today you and John are doing a photo shoot for InStyle Homes. So if I were you, I would put on your best June Cleaver impression and make nice with your hubby. Oh, and when you guys are done, you are to stay home and work things out with your husband, do you hear me?"

Vanessa reluctantly crawled out of the SUV. "When the hell did you become my mother?"

Stephanie smirked at the younger woman. "When you decided to act like one of my children. Hey Ness, you want some advice? It's going to be real hard for you to be a mom if you can't grow up." With that, Stephanie and Trish peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

Vanessa quietly stepped through the front door. She immediately glanced at a portrait of her and John that was taken when the couple first became engaged. It was a picture of Vanessa with no top on, embracing John by the beach. Her head was on his shoulder and her hair was blowing. After all the pictures the two had taken together, that one always remained her favorite. She put her handbag on the table and walked towards the kitchen. She smiled as she thought about the mornings she spent cooking breakfast wearing nothing more than one of John's jerseys. She went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. She let the cool liquid soothe her throat as a voice behind startled her.

"I thought you forgot."

"I almost did until Stephanie and Trish reminded me."

John shook his head as he sat on the island in the middle of the room. "That's not what I meant. I meant, I thought you forgot you had a home."

Vanessa sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was have a fight, especially if they were supposed to portray the happy, married couple in a few hours. "Can we talk about this after we get everyone out of the house?"

"Are we really going to talk or are you going to keep fucking avoiding me?" John saw Vanessa flinch at his words, but at this point he could have cared less. He was hurt, confused and angry. He was tired of always trying to figure out what was going in his wife's head. For once, he just wanted her to just tell him what she was feeling.

"Fine. I have to go get dressed. Do you know what you are wearing?"

"You always pick out my outfits for this kind of thing. If it was up to me, I would wear this." John gestured down to his jean shorts and Red Sox jersey. Vanessa fought the urge to roll her eyes. She forgot how fashion forward her husband wasn't.

"Let's go so we can get this over with." The couple walked upstairs to get ready for their day.

* * *

"You really do have a beautiful home. Who did most of the decorating?" Lisa Perez asked the young couple while sitting in the spacious living room. John and Vanessa smiled for the photographers and answered all the questions as if there was not a slight problem in their relationship. John sat with his arm around Vanessa and Vanessa was fighting the urge not to cry. She wanted to not be the fearful person that she had become. However, she wasn't sure how to let her walls down.

"Actually, when Ness moved in, I let her spice up things. Truth is, it was a bit of bachelor pad before she got here."

"A bit? Between the walls of Playboy covers to the stripper pole in the middle of the living room, I was surprised how he ever had family over here."

"I have a lot of brothers." John shrugged as the married couple fell into a cute banter for their guests.

The rest of the interview remained a blur for Vanessa. She answered all the questions and she responded when she was supposed to, but her heart and mind just weren't there. John showed everyone out while Vanessa let her heels slip from her feet and she grabbed a pillow, squeezing it tightly. She expected John to rush into the living room to start playing 20 questions. She was surprised that he didn't show up for another ten minutes. He sat down on the love seat opposite her and placed a glass of water down in front of her.

"I have a lot to ask you and I really, really need for you to be honest with me. Ness, if this marriage is going to work, you have got to start opening up to me. I love you, I really do, but I don't know how much more of your secrecy I can take. When things are good, they are fucking amazing. When things are bad, it's hard not to leave sometimes."

"Why haven't you left then?"

John groaned in frustration. "I made vows in front of our family and friends to be there through good and bad. I don't just leave when things get bad. Unlike some people in this room, I don't believe in backing down and running away. All I want to know is why are you so scared about us having a baby?"

Vanessa looked at her husband and was overcome with guilt. She was putting him through hell and she knew it. She didn't want to do this him anymore. She had to be honest with him and tell him everything, even if it meant putting her soul on display for criticism.

However, Vanessa's body didn't quite agree with her head. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a wave of nausea washed over her. She quickly ran to the bathroom to release the contents in her stomach. While she heaved in the toilet, she felt John grabbed her hair and rub her back.

"Well, that's one way of not having to tell me."


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa cleaned herself up and went to the mirror to take a look. The tears streaming down her face, the puffiness and red surrounding her eyes; Vanessa truly felt like she had hit rock bottom. She was finally supposed to be happy. She should have jumped for joy at the idea of having a baby with her husband; the love of her life. Instead the insecurities that have plagued her since she was a child were starting to resurface and Vanessa really wasn't sure what she should do anymore. Vanessa grabbed at the vibrating object on her hip and almost cried out when she saw the name.

"Hello?" Vanessa tried to hold back a sniff, but the person on the other end knew her all too well.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Vanessa smiled as Dave rambled off the questions with ease.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your honeymoon?" Vanessa asked, hoping to get the subject off of her.

"We should. Unfortunately, Lisa decided that she was going to be adventurous and try new things. This led her to eating Moussaka and us ending up in the hospital due to a case of food poisoning. We decide to end the trip short and just come on home. That's why I was calling. Do you think you could pick us up from the airport?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute and I'll be there." Vanessa hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom to retrieve her shoes. As she bent down to pick up her flip-flop, a wave of nausea hit her, causing Vanessa to lean forward. She felt a pair of arms pick her up and lay her down on the bed. She stared at her husband before speaking.

"I have to pick Dave and Lisa up from the airport. They are home early."

"I'll pick up Dave and Lisa. You need to lie down and relax. You are my wife and you are carrying my baby. You may not care about your health, but I do. So just rest and I'll be back." With that, John disappeared out of the room as Vanessa curled up in the fetal position and felt herself go to sleep.

* * *

_It was the day that everyone had been waiting for, especially John and Vanessa. Today they were finally going to be joined in matrimony. Vanessa opened her eyes to see her best friend staring back down at her. She decided that there was no one she would rather be with than Dave on the night before her wedding. The two spent the night talking, watching movies, and kicking one another's ass in Playstation. Although it wasn't typical, it was perfect in Vanessa's eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around Dave's waist and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back as the two sat in silence. Vanessa knew she was truly lucky to be able to maintain her close friendship with Dave as her romance grew with John. Vanessa was fortunate enough that John was not a jealous person by nature. He understood and accepted the friendship between Dave and Vanessa, and he never once questioned it._

"_Today's the day, princess." Vanessa simply nodded. "Nervous?"_

"_A little. This is forever, you know."_

"_You'll be fine." Dave kissed Vanessa on the forehead as he reached over to answer the phone. After a few minutes, he hung up. "I have been instructed to tell you to get your cute ass back to your house so you can get beautified, what the hell that means." Vanessa smiled as she gave Dave a quick peck on the lips before getting up and hurrying out the door._

"_Took you long enough." Sara exclaimed as Vanessa ran up the stairs. Vanessa simply stuck out her tongue. She looked around at the various women surrounding the room. There was her maid of honor, Trish; her bridesmaids, Lisa, Stephanie, Sara, and Mickie. Also there was Linda McMahon, and Vanessa's godmother, Kim. Vanessa ran to the shower and prepared herself for the day._

_Two hours later, she was finally allowed to see herself in the mirror. She stood up and felt her breath leave her body. While Vanessa was never one stress about her appearance, but even she had to admit she looked good. Stephanie had been very vocal in helping Vanessa pick out her dress and it seemed to pay off. Vanessa was dressed in a simple cream gown that hugged all of her curves. The bottom was an A-line cut, giving her room. Her long hair was curled and flowing down her back. Vanessa truly felt like a princess. After rounds of hugs and pictures, Vanessa and her gang piled in the limousine to get married._

_Vanessa smiled for fear that talking would resort her to tears. She grabbed the hand of the man who was doing her the honors of walking her down the aisle. She never had a dad and upon working for the WWE, Mark had become the closet thing she ever had to one. That's why she begged him to walk her down the aisle. Surprisingly, he agreed without a fight. He gently kissed Vanessa cheek as the pianist reminded them it was time to start walking. _

_As soon as the doors opened, tears seemed to fall down Vanessa's cheeks. John looked amazing in his custom made tux and tie. It was rare to see her soon-to-be husband so formal, and it definitely was working for him. Once they reached they reached John, a single grasp of Vanessa's hand put her entire body at ease. That was when she was completely sure she was making the right move. There were no other eyes she wanted to stare into for the rest of her life other than the blue ones gazing at her at that very moment. The pair opted for a simple ceremony, wanting to make it short and simple. The priest stopped for a moment to announce that John had a surprise in store for Vanessa._

"_Back when Ness and I first started…well, whatever, I used to sing this song to her all the time." Panic quickly entered Vanessa as she silently prayed that John would not be serenading her and their guests._

"_John, are you…" _

"_No I am not singing, although I have an incredible voice." This caused laughs from the crowd and a playful glare for John. He gently kissed Vanessa on her cheek as the beginning chords of a song began to play. Vanessa immediately recognized it and started to smile. The doors to the church opened and fresh tears made their way down Vanessa's face. One of her favorite singers, Robin Thicke, was standing by the door singing the song that seemed to fit the couple perfectly, "Lost Without You". She smiled at John and mouthed the words "I Love You" and laughed as John mouthed the words to the song back at her._

Vanessa woke up with a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she thought about her wedding day. She could remember how happy the both of them were. Everything was new and exciting; they were anticipating spending the rest of their lives together. Vanessa knew she was to blame for the problems in her marriage. She also knew if she was going to make things right, she was going to have to confront her past. Something Vanessa had been avoiding for twenty plus years. Vanessa leaned over to the phone and dialed a number she hadn't used in a long, long time.

* * *

John sat down in Dave's backyard as he went to go check on Lisa. Dave came back down with a six pack of beer and handed John one. The two sat and enjoyed the eighty five degree weather while sipping on their brews.

"So you plan on telling me why Nessa was crying when I called?" Dave glanced at John. Dave tried to avoid getting too involved in their marriage, but he couldn't help but be extremely protective of Vanessa.

"Wish I could."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John thought back to the conversation that he had with Randy and Trish. If there was anyone that would know what was wrong with Ness, it would be Dave. John took a deep breath and informed his friend on the latest drama that had been going on. When he was done, John looked at Dave for answers. Dave quietly finished his second beer and reached for his third.

"What do I do? How the hell do I get through to her?" John's eyes pleaded with Dave for an answer. Dave felt torn between his loyalty to Vanessa and his desire to want her to be happy. He knew if he told John, there was a good chance that Ness would never speak to him again. Dave thought long and hard before offering John an answer.

"It's not my place to say anything. I do have a question for you though. Didn't you ever question the fact that you have never once met Vanessa's mom?" With that Dave got up to check on Lisa, leaving to John to think about the question.


	5. Chapter 5

The backstage area had become somewhat of a ghost town. The eight tightest friends seemed to be separated due to struggles in their personal lives. The clique were no longer happy and healthy, they were instead confused and angry. Dave and Lisa were experiencing life as newlyweds, which were becoming challenging and exciting at the same time. While Lisa prided herself as not being much of a jealous person, seeing the reaction of every female toward her now husband was slowly starting to make her see green. Dave brushed it off as being nothing while Lisa didn't like what she was seeing. She knew when she married Dave that he was not exactly known for his ability to withstand a committed relationship and her insecurities seemed to be heightened since they exchanged their vows.

Stephanie and Paul were as normal as they could possibly be. The only concerns in their relationship seemed to be what they were going to do now that it was almost time for Aurora to attend school. Neither one were ready to give up their careers to be home full-time, even it was for the benefit of their children. Other than that, they seemed to be having the most problems trying to salvage their friend's relationships.

It had been a week since the confrontation between John and Vanessa. It also been a week since Dave had asked the question that was plaguing John to this day. Why hadn't he ever met Vanessa's mother and why had he never questioned it before now? Also, what did Vanessa's mother have to do with Vanessa's fear about having a baby? The Cena household had become eerily quiet, each taking comfort in one another's silence. Other than the occasionally questions, Vanessa and John had become roommates, neither one prepared to deal with the fears going on in their brains.

As far as Randy and Trish, they seemed ok on the outside. Once Randy got over the initial shock of the news that Trish was expecting, he tried everything in his power to prove to her that he was excited about the latest edition in the Orton home. However, Trish knew her husband better than that. She knew that something wasn't right with Randy and she was prepared to find out what it was.

With everything going on, Vanessa and Trish still had one more obstacle to overcome. They now had to tell their boss that they were both expecting, at the same time.

* * *

"You go."

"No, you go."

"You've known him longer."

"You…Damn it." Trish cursed as she realized she didn't have a quick rebuttal. Trish and Vanessa were standing outside of the office of Vince McMahon preparing to tell him the news of their pregnancies. Both wanted to tell Vince before the dirt sheets got a hold of it. On the other hand, both women knew that Vince was not exactly favorable when it came to his workers needing time off. Especially when it came down to two of his hardest working employees.

"How about we go together?"

"Yeah, so he can fire us both?"

"He's not going to fire you. You can write backstage or at home. I'm the one that will be out of a job."

"Neither one of you chickenshits will be out of a job, just go and there and talk to Daddy. NOW!!" Both women looked over with wide eyes at Stephanie. Wordlessly, they both knocked and waited for Vince to tell them to come in.

* * *

"Yeah, Mom. Trish is doing great. Yeah, of course I'm happy. I know, Ma. Ok, tell Dad I said hi. Love you, too." Randy hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh. _I am happy, aren't I? I mean, I love her and want to have kids with her, right? Well, then why the fuck can't I feel the excitement._

Randy felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at John. Randy, John and Dave had become extremely close during their days in OVW. However, there was a special bond between John and Randy. One another had the ability to read each other to a tee. Randy looked down at the orange ball in John's hand and smirked. Nothing sounded better to the two men than letting some serious aggression out on the court.

Hours later, between buckets of sweat and words that could make a sailor blush, the two men collapsed on the bench each grabbing a bottle of water. Both men sat in silence, each deep in thought. John was the first to break the ice.

"So did you tell your parents?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, Ma's already knitting sweater and shit. How about you?"

"I told them and they seem excited." John trailed off towards the end of the sentence.

"But…"

"It's just fucked up that everyone else is excited about having a baby but Ness."

"Did you ever talk to Dave?" John nodded. John wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone yet what Dave had said. While he trusted Randy, John wanted to make sure what was going on before he let others in.

"Yeah, but you know Dave. At the end of the day, he's loyal to Ness." John's cell rang. He glanced down at the unfamiliar number and furrowed his brows.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak to Vanessa Cena?"

"She's not available. This is her husband, though. Can I help you?"

"My name is Mary. I'm calling from American Express. Mrs. Cena was having a bit of a problem booking her flight tomorrow using the card and I just wanted to tell her that her flight will be leaving at 8:15 right on time. It seemed to be a glitch in our computer system. We are terribly sorry. We tried to reach Mrs. Cena on her phone, but there was not answer. This was our secondary contact."

John knitted his brow in confusion. They were supposed to remain in Virginia tomorrow for a super show. Why would Vanessa be booking a flight?

"Just so I know that everything is ok, what airport will we be landing in?"

"Philadelphia International Airport."

* * *

"Well at least we are both still employed."

"For now." The two women worked their way to the cafeteria, each claiming to be dying from starvation. Vince seemed excited and happy for the woman to be expecting. In Trish's words, he seemed a little too happy. Vince told Vanessa that she could still travel with everyone and when it came time that she was no longer able to fly, she had the opportunity to work from home. As for Trish, Vince arranged the idea that would find a way to write the pregnancy in the storyline. Trish just hoped that she wouldn't end up having to be pregnant by Vince. She silently cringed at the thought.

"If that was only the worst of my problems." Trish looked over at Vanessa. Her shiny brown hair was not looking dull and lifeless. Even with makeup on her beautiful face, one could still see the bags that had seemed to form under her eyes. Trish quickly hugged the younger woman.

"I don't know what's going on. I figure in time you will tell us. I will say this though. You and John have been through a lot together and I am sure that you will fight through this." Tears welled up in Vanessa's eyes as she nodded her head. The two women linked arm in arm and walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Raw seemed to go off with any serious problems. Vanessa hid out in the writer's office, mainly to avoid her husband and to take some time to think. She was going to her hometown tomorrow and she had yet to tell John. The only one that knew was Stephanie and even she didn't know the reasons behind Vanessa's desire to return to her roots. Vanessa was pulled out of her thoughts by the closing of the door. She looked up and offered John a forced smile.

"Time to go." Vanessa stood and grabbed her suitcase and her handbag. The ride to the hotel was silent except for the radio station playing soft, romantic hits. The introduction to the next song made both John and Vanessa stand at attention. The deejays soft words bringing little comfort to the couple.

"The next song is an older song I found. It gives hope that everyone can find their lover. Here's Taylor Dayne singing "Send Me A Lover."

The soft chords brought tears to Vanessa's eyes as she thought back to a time when John and she made their relationship official. She looked over at John as he gripped the steering wheel with intensity as if to control his emotions. The couple parked the car and headed towards their hotel room. Once settled in, Vanessa took a deep breath.

"I have to leave town tomorrow."

"For?" John looked at his wife.

Vanessa fidgeted under his stare. "I have something I have to take care of."

"In Philadelphia." Vanessa looked shocked. "Yeah, American Express called earlier. You mind telling me why the fuck you are going there and when the fuck you planned on telling me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"For what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to Philadelphia for?"

"I told you to take care of something."

John gripped the bridge of his nose in hopes of not screaming. This game that Vanessa was playing was getting old, very quickly.

"You know what, fine. You have to go to Philly for some fucking reason that you can't seem to tell you husband about. Fine. Ness, I love you so fucking much and it hurts me that you don't seem to love me the same way. I don't know what else to do. Go, but I can't guarantee that I will be here when you get back."

With that, John walked in the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I kept rewriting this chapter. I hope this can give some more insight into Vanessa. Enjoy…_

* * *

Vanessa walked towards her rental car looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders right now. John made it clear how he felt about her keeping secrets. As if to really prove his anger, John opted to sleep on the couch that night and even made sure that he was no where around when she got up in the morning and headed towards the airport. She fought back the tears as she climbed in the Jeep. The thirty minute drive from the Philadelphia Airport to the rural community of Southampton felt like it only took two minutes. Vanessa walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hey you." Vanessa offered her godmother, Kim a soft smile before walking in the house. Kim had always been the mother that Vanessa was never fortunate enough to have. Everything that Vanessa's biological mother did wrong, Kim tried to make it right. Kim and her husband Steven were always there for Vanessa, encouraging her to never give up and to always believe in herself. Vanessa sat on the couch while Kim got refreshments. Vanessa looked around at the numerous pictures on the wall. There were plenty of pictures of Vanessa, and Kim's two children, Leah and Mark. Kim made it a point to always make sure that Vanessa was in all "family" portraits.

"Here you go." Kim grabbed Nessa out of her thoughts by handing her a glass of juice. Kim sat down on the love seat and took a look at Nessa. Kim always told her that the way to know a person is by looking in their eyes. Looking at Vanessa, Kim could see nothing but sadness and despair.

"I had a dream about fish the other night." Vanessa fought the urge to roll her eyes. There was an older generation of women that swore that dreaming of fish meant that a member of the family was expecting. Even though the concept sounded silly, the dream was always more accurate than not.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're not excited?"

"More scared than excited right now."

Kim nodded, understanding Vanessa's fears. "That's why you are here, isn't it?" Vanessa slowly nodded her head. "Are you sure you are up for this? Not only mentally but physically as well. Confronting her now may not be good for the baby."

"If I don't confront her now, I may not be any good for my baby." Vanessa looked Kim in the eye and tried to hide her fear with determination.

"You want me to go with you?"

"I need to do this on my own. It's the only way to save my marriage and the safety of my child. I have to get rid of this fear once and for all." Vanessa closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the sofa.

Kim got up and went to the drawer and pulled out a key. She handed it to Vanessa and gave the young woman a hug.

"Good luck."

* * *

Vanessa stood outside the home where she grew up. On the outside, it resembled a typical middle-class home. On the inside, however, it held all of Vanessa's biggest fears and nightmares. She fought the urge to run away again just like she had so many years ago. She walked slowly up the stairs and allowed herself in the front door. The smell of alcohol hit her as soon as she walked in. Vanessa moved slowly towards the living room as memories of her childhood came flooding back at her.

_You worthless bitch!!!!!! You ruin everything._

_I never wanted to have you fucking ass in the first place. Your grandmother was the one that wanted you. Now she's dead and I am stuck raising you. _

_When I was your age, I weighed only 110 pounds. Why the fuck do I have to have such a fat daughter?_

_I'm the mother, you are the child. You will do what I say. By the time I get back home, this house better be fucking spotless or so held me God, you are going in the basement where you belong._

Vanessa felt the tears roll down her face as she walked towards the living room. She looked at the couch where she would spend many nights dragging her mother from the couch upstairs to the bedroom after a night of drinking. She remembered many nights of different men being in the living room always telling her that her mother would be perfect if she didn't have a kid in the way.

Vanessa turned as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. For the first time if almost ten years, she stood face to face with her biggest demon; her own mother.

With a Newport dangling out of her mouth, and a drink in her hand, Paula Suarez was no longer a beautiful, slim woman. Years of boozing and overeating had added 100 pounds to her 5'1 frame. Her once shiny dark hair was now dull and untamed. She wore a long t-shirt with ratted sweats. Vanessa wanted to laugh at the irony but she couldn't force herself to do anything but stare.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't my slut of a daughter. What happened? You finally fell on your face and now your crawling back home. I knew you were always going to be fucking worthless. Your aunt told me how you got a job working with those wrestling people. How many of them did you have to fuck to get your job? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

Any thoughts of trying to reconcile her relationship with her mother flew out the window once Paula opened her mouth. Vanessa felt the need to defend herself and prove to her mother that she did something with her life. She wanted to show Paula that she was able to be more than Paula ever could be.

"Fuck you."

Paula narrowed her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Even Paula had to admit, she never thought she would see Vanessa again. Especially after the incident which caused her to flee from home years prior. Paula was extremely pissed to see Vanessa standing there with her size 5 frame, her long hair and her youthful complexion. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. Paula swore that Vanessa would have ended up on the streets, selling her body for money. After all, Paula never thought of Vanessa as anything more than a prostitute in training anyway.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Vanessa stood her ground and glared at her mother. The first eighteen years of her life was playing like a movie and her mind, enraging Vanessa with every still frame. She thought about her John and her unborn child and she felt her body shake with anger.

"I said fuck you. Do you have any idea who I am now? DO YOU EVEN CARE AT ALL? I am a successful writer with a great group of friends. Do you know that I got married to an incredible man who loves more than I have ever been able to love myself? Do you know how it hurts me that I can't even feel worthy enough to let someone love because my own mother spent so many years telling me how I would never be loved? I came here hoping for answers for why you did what you did to me for all those years. Instead I come here and you are the same evil, malicious bitch you have always been."

"Wait…" Paula pointed her finger towards her daughter, shocked to see her finally standing up for herself. Vanessa pushed Paula into the wall.

"I'M NOT DONE YET. All I ever wanted to know was why? Why did you do those things to me? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me? What did I ever do for you to slap me around like you did or when you would lock me in the basement for days? How could you sit there and let that man rape me and do nothing about but say that I deserved it? I need you out of my system. You have to stop haunting me. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU!!!!!" Vanessa screamed with all the power she had in her lungs. She looked at Paula and for the first time, she noticed her mother actually looked scared. Vanessa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She looked over at a picture of her and her mother when she was about 4 years old. It was taken in the summer but Vanessa was covered head to toe, no doubt to hide the bruises that Paula probably put on her body. Vanessa grabbed the picture and threw it across the room, letting the pieces shatter to the floor. Vanessa took one last look at the woman who gave birth to her, and then she quickly walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

John walked through the door of his home, mentally drained. Ever since the other night when John yelled at Vanessa, he had been walking around like he had lost his best friend. Truth be told, John honestly thought he did. He never imagined that things would get this bad between the two of them. He always knew that Vanessa kept her defenses up but he had hoped once they were married, she would learn to trust him completely. Obviously, he had been wrong. John felt lost. He loved his wife and he didn't want a divorce, but he was slowly running out of options and didn't know what else to do.

Dropping his bag on the floor in the foyer, John walked towards the kitchen for a bottle of water. He looked down on the counter and noticed that there were several messages on the machine. Figuring that it meant that Vanessa was not home yet, John started his way up the steps to take a hot shower and a long nap. John walked towards the bedroom door and heard a muffled noise coming from inside. Cautiously, John opened the door to find Vanessa sitting on the floor, clutching an object in her arms. John stood in the doorway and observed his wife. She was quietly sobbing and she was wearing the same clothes he saw her leave the hotel in yesterday. He made his way over to her and sat down in front of her.

John's leather sneaker came into Vanessa's view, causing her to look up. The sight of his wife almost brought John to tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and looked as if they had been shedding tears all day. He looked down and noticed that the object she had been clutching was a picture of the two of them, taken at their wedding. John searched for something to say but couldn't come up with the words. He hated to see any woman cry, but to look at the woman he loved more than be so distraught, John didn't know what to do.

Vanessa's body shook as she struggled to speak. "I'm so sorry, John. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave. I know that I have been a lot to deal with, but I can't take you leaving. I'll tell you everything; I promise…but please…" John quickly gathered his wife in his arms as he fought back tears of his own. Not knowing what was going on, but knowing that John needed to calm Vanessa down; he placed her on the bed and gave her his bottle of water. After several minutes, Vanessa was finally calm enough to get her thoughts in order. She hugged John tightly and quietly told him that she loved him over and over again. John rubbed her back as he furrowed his brows, worried with what was going on.

"Babe, I can't help you until you tell what's going on." Vanessa shook her head and took a deep breath. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to tell it all.

* * *

_The relationship between Vanessa and Paula was never a very good one. Paula resented Vanessa for reasons unknown to everyone. When Paula's mother died when Vanessa was only two, the hatred seemed to grow. Everything was always Vanessa's fault. When boyfriends would come and go, Paula said it was because the sight of Vanessa scared them away. Paula constantly reminded Vanessa that she would never be pretty and always criticized her weight. _

_When Vanessa was about four, that's when things started to get really bad. There was only one thing that Paula loved and that was alcohol. She loved nothing more than to get drunk and act a fool. When she wanted to leave to go to the bar, she would. She didn't care that she had a child to take care of. She would look Vanessa in the house while she went out to the nearest bar. Whenever she would come home alone, Paula would be angry and wake Vanessa up in a fit of rage. It was very common for Paula to beat Vanessa over things that the little girl had no control over. These weren't casual spankings here and there. These were beatings with everything from belts, shoes, cutting boards, books, or whatever other hard object Paula could get her hands on. _

_Vanessa grew up to be a shy child, concentrating on her studies and doing everything she could to please her mother. There was a time when Vanessa was twelve that Paula took a knife and placed it on the young girl's throat and threatened to kill her during one of her infamous binges. _

_Although various family members tried to get Vanessa taken out of the house, it was no use. On the surface Paula played the role of the model single woman just trying to do right by her daughter. She lied to numerous judges in order to keep Vanessa. One day Vanessa got up the courage to ask Paula why she would want Vanessa to continue to live there even though she hated her so much. Paula responded with a slap to the face. Vanessa learned to never ask questions again._

_Vanessa used her intellect to get accepted with a full scholarship to Boston University. She was excited because it meant that she could finally escape home. During her last two weeks of high school, Paula met a man by the name of Gerald. Vanessa could stand him. He was scruffy and always smelled like Gin and gasoline. Vanessa particularly didn't like the way that Gerald were stare at her as if to undress her with his eyes. She tried to stay away for as long as she could. _

_Then one night, Vanessa came home with boxes to start packing for college. Paula wasn't home and Gerald was sitting in the living room, shirtless, watching TV. Vanessa ran upstairs to start packing. Gerald came in the room and stared asking her questions about her sexual experience. Vanessa tried to hide her discomfort by concentrating on packing up everything. Gerald grew frustrated by Vanessa and quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. Vanessa struggled for help, but was met with a slap for her efforts. She cried and screamed and pleaded for someone to help her. Gerald yelled at her and told her that it was time she became a woman. The tears traced down her face as Vanessa fought. But the weight on top of her was too much for her to fight. The smell of gin and gasoline would haunt her forever. When he was done, he zipped up his pants before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Vanessa wrapped herself around her blanket and curled herself in a ball. As she loudly sobbed, she looked towards the door to find Paula standing there, with a smirk on her face._

* * *

"So I left. I packed a small bag and some sentimental things and I left. Hadn't been back there in almost ten years." Vanessa put her head down with shame. She waited for John to leave. They always left her, why should he be any different? After moments of silence, Vanessa looked up to see John with tears running down his face.

"So that's why you were scared?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "I feel like I am destined to be a bad mother and I can't live with myself if I was to ever do anything to hurt my children. I won't ever put anyone through what I went through."

John kissed Vanessa gently on the lips and pulled her close. "Thank you."

Vanessa looked up with confusion on her face. "For what?"

John moved a strand of hair from Vanessa's eye. "For being honest with me. That's all I ever wanted from you, Ness. I think that you are going to be an amazing mother. If only for the fact that you have gone through so much that you know what will never happen with our baby."

"I'm scared, John."

John kissed the top of her head, anger boiling through his veins as he thought of how a mother could do something like this. "I know, but you're not alone in this. We'll get through it."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I promise my updates will be quicker for awhile. I have a lot more time on my hands._

* * *

Vanessa and Trish were just now beginning their third month of pregnancy and John and Randy felt like they were stuck between two hurricanes. The morning sickness had worn off and now it was tears, arguments and weird cravings that consumed the two married couples. After a weird argument that heard Trish first crying that Randy no longer loved her to threatening to shoot off his manhood, Randy felt the need to get some advice. Luckily for them, the company was in Saint Louis and Trish and Randy were staying with his parents for a couple of days. Randy wanted nothing more to go play golf with his dad and escape the craziness that had become his wife.

"Cowboy" Bob Orton was a man of few words but when he did speak, Randy knew to listen. Today was no different.

"Dad, she's driving me insane. How did you do this three times?" Randy sat on the golf cart and sipped his beer. Bob chuckled at his young son. If anyone would have told him that his son would have settled down, gotten married and was now having a family, Bob would have never believed it.

"Son, it's what they do. Not quite sure what goes on in their brains but for the next six months, your best bet is to not fuck up. Tell her that she is absolutely breathtaking, even when she's not. Remind her how much you love her, even if you want to choke the hell outta her. If she's hungry, get the food; even at 3 in the damn morning when you just got back from being on the road. Whatever she wants, you give it to her. After six months, she will be back to same ole sweet Trish, but until then, put on a smile, keep your chin up and cover your balls."

* * *

Around midnight Randy found himself wandering the streets of his old neighborhood in an effort to clear his head. He needed to get away from Trish after she accused him of not wanting to have children. He wasn't sure if he was angrier at her for saying that or because she was partly right. He swore that he would be excited about having a baby and that the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach was nothing more that nerves. But it had been over two months since Randy found out the news and he still hasn't been able to found the excitement in the new arrival. Add that to the stress of being on the road and the changes happening with Trish, Randy felt like he had been pushed against a wall. Randy walked into a local bar that he used to go to all the time. It was nothing special, just a hole in the wall with an old jukebox and lots of Jack Daniels. Randy liked places like these when he just wanted to think and be by himself. He placed his large frame on the barstool and ordered a beer. He nodded his head to the beat of the classic rock song blaring through the bar as he looked around. He felt a hand placed on his arm and turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. After almost ten years, a major part of his past was standing in front of him. A past that he had ran away from for fear that they were getting too serious. Her brown hair was a little longer than he last remembered and she seemed to have lost some weight on her already small frame. But her smile and the way she said his name was unmistakable.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey Sam."

* * *

Vanessa walked outside of the psychiatrist office and headed towards her car. Every since she told John about her past, she was determined to not let it consume her. After some probing from Dave and John, she decided it might be a good idea to seek some professional help. Vanessa admitted it was feeling very good to finally be able to release a lot of her inner emotions. She felt a sense of freedom and empowerment that she never felt before. Vanessa no longer had to hide behind on her own fear. She reached in her purse and grabbed her vibrating phone.

"Hello"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey yourself. How's Italy?" Vanessa sat in her car and placed her head on the seat, listening to smooth voice of her husband's.

"Lonely. It fucking sucks that I am in one of the most romantic places in the world and I'm stuck here by myself while my sexy ass wife is home."

"Hey, you're the one that knocked me up. Be mad at your own sperm, Cena." Vanessa quietly giggled.

"God, I miss that."

"What?"

"Your laugh. It's been too damn long. Two weeks is too long to be without you."

"God, Italy has turned you sappy, hasn't it?"

"Very funny, Nessa. I'm serious. I miss the hell out of you." Vanessa felt tears spring to her eyes unexpectedly.

"I miss you too, baby. You will be home in two days and I am telling you right now, I plan on kidnapping you and not allowing you to leave the house until it's time to board the next plane." Vanessa smiled in spite of her tears.

"I'm looking forward to it baby. Ness, I gotta go but I will call you when the show is over. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

For the first time in her life, she was meeting everything head on and it felt damn good. It seemed that ever since she told John, her life seemed to come into place. Her relationship with John was stronger than ever before, her job was great, her friends were happy and her baby was healthy. The only downfall was working from home. Vanessa loved traveling with the gang to every show and she felt like she was missing out on something by having to be home. Vince and John thought that it would be a good idea to have Vanessa stay home now as opposed to waiting until her last trimester. Vanessa disagreed but Vince signed her paychecks so there was really no room for argument. She was never really alone though cause Mark and Sara made it a point to call or stop by everyday.

Vanessa walked in the house and wandered in her office. Just as she was getting ready to check her email, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey you."

"Hey Kim." Vanessa sat back and twirled the pen in her hand. Kim was her godmother and biggest confidante. No one had been more excited than Kim when Vanessa found out she was pregnant. Even when Vanessa didn't have faith in herself, it seemed Kim had enough for the both of them. "How's life in Pa?"

Kim sighed on the other end of the phone. She hated to have to call Vanessa, especially when everything was going so good. The last thing that Vanessa needed was anymore stress in her life. "It's going, I guess."

Vanessa heard the distance in Kim's voice and instantly grew worried. "Kim? What's going on?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this Vanessa, but I have some bad news."

"What? What is going on?"

"Your mother's dead."


	9. Chapter 9

_I went to Smackdown last night and was very inspired to write some more updates. Thank Dave's lickable tattoo and tight trunks. Anyway, here we go…_

* * *

Kim held her breath over the phone as she waited for Vanessa to say something, anything. Kim hated having to be the one to break the news to Vanessa, especially since she had been making so much progress the past month. She had accepted what her mother did to her and she was fighting like hell to keep it from happening again.

"Ness?"

If anyone thought that Vanessa was going to fall apart at the news of Paula's death or crawl back into a hole, they were sadly mistaken. Vanessa felt nothing but rage by the news and felt the need to vent her frustrations to someone.

"Are you fucking serious? That bitch always gets the last word, doesn't she? I have just now learned to get her out of my fucking life and here she comes back. Even in death, this woman gets to win. How fair is that? I have shit I have to do. My husband's coming home. The husband who I have not had sex with in over two weeks. I'm lonely and horny and now I have to drop everything to deal with this bullshit. Great, just fucking great. What the fuck am I supposed to do, huh? Does everyone want me to go back to Pa and have a lovely funeral and start shedding tears? I'm not doing it. She can rot in the hospital for all I fucking care!!!! I'm not going to let this woman's death set me back and take control again. I fucking refuse." Vanessa took a breath and shut her eyes tightly. She did not have time for this drama.

"Calm down, baby. I needed to tell you what happened. No one expects you to have a funeral or to cry over the loss of her. But you do have to be the one to deal with the body, because you are the closet relative."

"I don't want to."

"I know, sweetie, but you have to. I don't want to fight with you, but it's something that needs to be done. You have to deal with this and then you can finally bury everything, once and for all."

* * *

Ever since hanging up the phone with Kim, Vanessa has yet to move from her spot in the office. Hours had gone by, but Vanessa couldn't force herself to do anything but stare at the wall. She always wanted closure, and she got it in the worst possible way. She picked up the phone and dialed her neighbor's number.

"Hello?"

"Trisha? Do you know what time it is in Italy right now?"

Trish fought to put some calculations in her brain. "I think about one in the morning or so. Why? What's up?"

Vanessa sighed loudly. "Nothing. I just needed to call over there and I needed to figure out the time. I'll talk to you later."

Vanessa started dialing the familiar numbers and waited for someone to pick up. After what seemed like forever, a deep voice came over the phone.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The tired voice asked on the other end of the phone.

The magnitude of what just happened combined with her pregnancy had hit Vanessa hard and she found herself quickly losing control. "I need you to come home now. Please, come home. I can't deal with this on my own."

John sat up in his bed. He had just spoken to Vanessa a couple of hours prior and she seemed fine. Now his wife sounded like someone had just hit her with a truck. Her voice was scratchy and he could tell she was struggling to keep her emotions under control.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Every time shit starts looking up for me, drama intervenes. Paula's dead and now I'm supposed to go claim her body." Vanessa shook violently as emotions waved over her. _Why can't I just let this go?_

"Wow. Ok, let me talk to Vince. Love ya." John quickly got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants. He tried to remember what room Vince was in, but to no avail. He ran down to the lobby to ask the front desk where he could find his boss. Before he could make it to the front desk, the elevator door opened and he was met with a somber Randy Orton.

"Orton?" Randy looked up at John with a confused expression. John could tell immediately that Randy had been drinking. While he really didn't have time to deal with Randy's issues, he knew that he couldn't leave his best friend like that.

Randy gave John a drunken smile. "Hey Cena. What's up?"

John grimaced at the smell coming off Randy's breath. "Bro, what happened to you?"

"I went for a walk. Do you know there are five bars in walking distance? Yeah, tried all of em'."

"Is everything cool with you and Trish?"

"Who?"

John sighed. Orton always had the worst timing. "Trish? Your wife? The one sitting at home carrying your baby?"

"Oh yeah. I don't want to talk about her. Say, why don't we go back to the bar?"

John pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed a number. "Hey, wake your ass up and meet me in the lobby, quickly." John hung up and walked Randy over to the nearest couch and sat him down. He sighed as he waited for the elevator. After a few moments of silence, Randy finally spoke.

"I don't want to be a dad." John turned around and looked at his best friend with a confused expression.

"What?"

"I don't want to be a dad. I'm Randy Fucking Orton. I'm the Lady Killer. Being married is one thing, but a fucking kid? That's wasn't in my future. I've barely tapped into my thirties and now I have to play dad. I can't fucking do it man, I just can't do it."

If John wasn't in such a rush to get home to his wife, he would have laughed at Randy's half-ass attempt to have a midlife crisis.

"I saw Sam." John looked up shocked. That name hadn't come up in long time and it didn't take long for John to realize that seeing her may have something to do with Randy's unwillingness to grow up.

"Does Trish know?"

"Do I still have my balls?" John rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened and a sleepy Dave Batista came walking through.

"This better be good, Cena."

John took a deep breath. "Orton here is drunk off his ass. He saw Sam and he doesn't want to be a dad or some shit. I can't take care of him because I need to go the front desk and figure out what fucking room Vince is in so I can tell him that I have to go home because Ness's mom died and she needs me to be home but I can't leave Orton's drunk ass alone just in case he decides it will be good idea to start destroying shit again and there is no way I'm sending him home to an angry Trish who just got thirty grand deducted from her account because her husband's a fucking lush."

"Back up, Ness's mom is dead? What happened?"

"Don't know, she wouldn't say. I just need to get home NOW."

"Damn it." Dave ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think. "Call Steph. Trying to get a hold of Vince at this hour is just going to piss him off and he won't listen to reason. Steph will let you go home and we all will be there in two days. Don't worry about Orton; I'll take care of him." After sharing a man-hug with Dave, John ran to find Stephanie and get home to his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

_I will be going on vacation for a week, so there will be no updates during that time. I'm hoping to post a chapter for each one of my stories while I am gone. Enjoy…_

* * *

Vanessa sat on the plane with her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. She did not want to go back to Langhorne. She had no desire for people's bullshit sympathy and concern. She wanted to be at home, getting ready for her child, doing some work and fucking her husband. Instead, she was headed to put the final nail in the coffin that was her relationship with her mother. A mother who she had no real relationship with from day one but now it was her responsibility to make decisions for her. Vanessa had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was trying to find the good in the situation. The good was that she no longer had to deal with Paula and she could put to rest her demons once and for all. She no longer had to consume herself with her past and she could fully focus on her future. Vanessa sighed as laid her head on John's shoulders.

_Then why do I feel so guilty?_

John was never much of a religious man. He always believed in God but he was never big on prayer or church. He thought that believing and having your own faith was enough. He didn't need anything else. But now, with his wife's world in turmoil, his baby on the way and his best friend losing his mind, John felt the need to find solace in a higher power. Looking down at Vanessa, he breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally able to rest her eyes. He had made it home from Italy in record time, to find his wife on the couch, stunned beyond belief. She looked she hadn't slept since she talked to him. He had taken it upon himself to book the flights, pack the bags, and get Vanessa physically ready for the next couple days. Unfortunately, she hadn't said more than five words since John got home and he was officially worried. In a way, he was angry with Paula and he didn't even know the woman. All John knew was that Vanessa's despair and emotional issues all seemed to stem from this one woman and John couldn't do anything about it. Closing his eyes and rubbing Vanessa's hair, he found himself praying silently.

_I don't do this often, so please forgive me. The thing is, I really need your help. I don't know if I can be strong for both me and my wife. I want to help her, but I don't know how. Please allow me the strength to be her support. Please don't let her push me away and let me be the one to help her. Please make everything ok. Amen._

* * *

Lisa Marie Bautista considered herself a pretty reasonable woman. She prided herself on the fact that she rolled with the punches pretty easily. She's not one to get too emotional or too wrapped up in petty issues. But she was tired. She just came home from a tour in Italy and she and Dave had finally got a couple of days off. She was more than ready to spend some much needed quality time with her husband. Instead she was sitting on the bed with her arms folded watching her husband pack a bag to head to Pennsylvania. Lisa was giving Dave the silent treatment and Dave didn't even seem to notice. She was trying her best to keep her emotions in check but it wasn't working. As always Dave was running towards one woman: Vanessa.

Lisa loved Vanessa, she really did. But Lisa thought Dave and Vanessa's "extremely tight" friendship would take a backseat to their marriage. How wrong she had been. No matter how big or small the problem was, Dave was always at Vanessa's side, no questions asked. Lisa was trying really hard to swallow her angry, but the quicker Dave packed, the more angry she became.

"Why aren't you packing? Our flight leaves in two hours." Dave looked at Lisa.

"I'm not going." Dave stopped putting his shirt in the suitcase to look at Lisa.

"What do you mean, you are not going?"

"Why do I have to be there?"

"Because Vanessa is our friend and she needs us."

Lisa got off the bed and moved in front of Dave. "No, Vanessa needs you. She always needs you. That's how it always is, isn't it?"

Dave brushed his hand over his face. "What is going on with you?"

"She has a husband, Dave. Why are you a better husband to Ness than you are to me?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We had to get on the first plane back to Florida so you could pack up and run to be at Vanessa's side. Fuck the fact that me and you have barely spent anytime together since we have been married. Fuck the fact that I am upset about having to be on Smackdown. Fuck everything that has to do with me, especially if it comes down to me or Ness."

"She's my best friend."

"I'M YOUR WIFE." Lisa fought to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I'm the woman that you took vows to. I'm the woman that you promised to love and be there for, not her. You know what? I've tried so hard to dismiss your relationship as being nothing more than just a really good friendship, but now I'm not so sure."

"What are you insinuating, Lisa?"

"At one point, Vanessa ran to you with open arms, willing to give you everything that she had and you turned her down."

"Yeah?"

"My question is why did you turn her down when it's so obvious that you wish you were in John's shoes?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's our friend, her mother's dead. Why shouldn't we be there?"

Lisa ran pulled her hair back in frustration. "It doesn't matter if her mother's dead, she's fighting with John or she has a hangnail, you are always going to run to be there."

"What do you want me to do? I love you. I married you. Why are you getting so jealous all of a sudden?"

"Oh, because I want my husband to spend some time with me, I'm jealous? I am not going to spend the rest of my life fighting for time whenever Vanessa doesn't need you. You need to make a choice. You need to either be my husband or Vanessa's best friend, because there is not enough of you for both of us." Lisa walked out of the room and headed downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updates, but my brain seems to be set on the off button. Hopefully, things can start coming full circle. I have been playing around with this idea of another story in my head, but I really need to start making a dent in the three that I have now. _

* * *

Vanessa sat down on the floor in her mother's living room. She placed a stack of paperwork and various bills on her lap as she gathered her hair up in a messy ponytail. John and Vanessa had only arrived in Philadelphia two hours prior, but Vanessa was determined to get this done and over with for the last time. Vanessa almost cursed herself being pregnant because there was nothing that she needed more right now than a glass of wine and a cigarette. John had headed back to the airport to pick up Trish, Randy, Mark, Sara, Paul, Stephanie and Dave. Vanessa sort of remembered John saying something about Lisa not coming, but with everything going on, Vanessa just couldn't seem to care. Vanessa sighed as she started going through the massive amounts of overdue bills that were placed in front of her. She never understood how a woman over the age of 40 could be so irresponsible.

Vanessa thought back to numerous times in her childhood where the water or the electric would be shut off in favor of Paula going to the bar. Vanessa always used to feel like a charity case when she would have to go to the neighbor's house just to be able to take a bath or wash clothes. She knew Paula had no living will and truth be told there was nothing that Paula had that was worth everything. Deep down, Vanessa just wanted to light the entire house on fire and watch it burn to the ground. The house held nothing but bad memories for Vanessa and she would hate to see someone else living here. Letting the papers fall to the floor, Vanessa stood up and walked towards the window. Vanessa had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know the first thing about taking care of someone after they were dead nor did she feel as though she should have to take care of Paula after everything the women put her through. For once, Vanessa wanted to be selfish and uncaring and just let the women rot in the hospital. Deep down though, she knew that she couldn't. Vanessa always knew that no matter what Paula had put her through, she was the woman that gave her life, and in some strange way, Vanessa was appreciative. If Paula wouldn't have put her through those things, she may have never fought so hard to be successful or married John or being carrying a baby right now. She was so busy wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never heard the door shut or the set of footsteps approach her. However, the smell of Gin and gasoline brought Vanessa back to her senses. There was only one man she knew that smelled like that. One man who had been the final straw for the reason she left the house. Slowly turning around, Vanessa protectively held her stomach as her big brown eyes met narrow ones.

"Gerald"

* * *

The ride to Vanessa's mom's house was quiet except for the slight bickering between Paul and Stephanie. John looked over at Dave's solemn expression and wanted to ask what had the big man so quiet. John also knew that Dave wasn't going to talk unless he wanted to and John was not going to push the issue. John looked in the rear view mirror as he saw the car with Mark, Sara, Trish and Randy in it. John wondered with everyone's life turned upside down recently if things were ever going to be right. He looked in the mirror as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Icy blue eyes met soft green as Stephanie looked at John.

"How are you holding up?"

John nodded. "Honestly? I'm worried. We just convinced Nessa to start seeing that shrink. She was doing great, loving life again. She was writing more than ever and was even starting to think about baby names and nursery shit. I'm just scared that this is going to be the one thing that sends her back into that place where she is determined to not ever leave."

Stephanie cast a worried glance at Paul who returned one back. "I don't think that's going to happen this time, John. Nessa is a lot stronger than she thinks. I think that she needs this final closure from whatever her demons are. It's horrible to say but maybe Nessa's mom dying is what she needs to finally move on."

Everyone fell quiet until Paul finally spoke up, saying the one thing everyone was thinking.

"Or this could be the thing that destroys her."

* * *

Vanessa struggled to catch her breath as neither she nor Gerald moved. She quietly said a prayer that someone, anyone would walk through the door. Gerald moved a little closer to Vanessa as she pinned herself against the wall, never letting her hands leave her slightly swollen stomach. She felt so small and insignificant under the glare of the older man. After ten years, she still couldn't shake this feeling. Slowly the tears started down her face as she wondered why he hadn't said anything. She refused to break eye contact for fear that once she did, he would move closer towards her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gerald opened his mouth to speak. Vanessa wouldn't know it but these would be the words that she needed more than anything in life.

"Regardless of how you feel about Paula, you need to know that deep down, she loved you. She loved you the only way she knew how."

With that, Gerald turned around and walked back out of the house, leaving Vanessa stunned beyond belief. Without realizing it, Vanessa slowly slide down to the floor and allowed herself to cry. She cried so hard that she never even noticed that her friends had come in the house and that John had now firmly wrapped his arms around her and was whispering soothing words in her ear. She cried for her mother, her baby and most of all of herself. Vanessa finally let 28 years of pain, frustration and resentment go.

Three days later, Paula Suarez was finally put to rest. The process had been painful but also necessary for Vanessa. She hired someone to move all the stuff out of the house, giving some away to charity and putting the rest in the garbage. She also was in the process of putting the house up for sale. Watching Paula finally be put in the ground seemed to be what Vanessa needed. After twenty-eight years, Vanessa allowed herself to make peace with her mother, even if it was in memory only.

Her friends and family had been a constant support for Vanessa the past few days. John never left Vanessa's side and was the perfect husband. Vanessa was truly grateful for everyone that had been there. Much to the surprise of everyone, Vince McMahon himself even took a day off of work to attend Paula's funeral and to offer John two weeks off to be at home with his wife. The only one who had seemed to be a bit off was Dave and Vanessa couldn't figure out why but she knew as soon as she got back to Florida, she was going to find out.

Saying goodbye to the last guest, Vanessa threw her shoes off and closed her eyes as John's massive arms wrapped around her. He rocked her back and forth as he placed small kisses on the top of her head.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

Vanessa turned around and placed a kiss of John's full lips and offered him a slight smile.

"I want to go home."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been over two weeks since Vanessa had returned home from Pennsylvania. Slowly, she had started to pick up the pieces of her life. The hardest part was now facing her, John was getting ready to go back on the road and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let him go. If there was every any doubt that the two of them belonged together, that was erased after the recent events. John had stepped up and showed Vanessa why she fell in love with him in the first place. He was kind, gentle, sweet, loving, all the things that she needed him to be. He never once lost his temper and it didn't matter what was going on, John was there with a smile on his handsome face. He even went to a few therapy sessions with her, determined to help anyway that he could. The last thing either one of them wanted was to jeopardize the health of their child with all the stress going on.

While John was at the gym, Vanessa decided to pay a visit to Lisa. Vanessa couldn't really explain what was going on with her. She never made it to Pennsylvania for Paula's funeral and it seems like she has been ignoring Ness as much as she possibly could. Ness knocked on the door and gently played with her stomach. She jumped a little at the sound of glass being shattered and pulled her hand back from knocking again. She waited patiently until finally the door swung open to reveal a somber Dave in front of her.

"Hey baby." Vanessa gave Dave a warm smile and went to walk in. However, Dave's massive arm stopped her in her tracks. "What? I can't come in and say hi now."

Dave ran a hand through his short hair and let out an uneasy breath. He had been fighting with Lisa for two weeks now in an effort to save his marriage. Through all the fighting it had came back to one name, Vanessa. Lisa made it clear that if Dave wanted his marriage to work, he would have to break off his friendship with Vanessa completely. While Dave didn't want that to happen, he also didn't want to be staring at the end of another failed marriage. He opted to try to ignore Vanessa so that he would never have to tell. Of course, that was before she was standing on his door step looking confused.

"It's not a good time, Nessa." Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows and studied the large man in front of her. Dave had never been a good liar and she knew instantly that something was seriously wrong.

"What's going on, Dave? I just stopped by to see what's up with Lisa before you guys get back on the road?"

Dave let out another heavy sigh. He was never able to lie to Ness, no matter how hard he tried. He opted instead to just be honest. He hoped that she would understand that he was doing this to save his marriage. He wanted her to know that he loved her and he wish things weren't like this, but it was out of his hands. All in all, he hoped that Vanessa would understand and not hate him. Carefully, he shut the front door and stood outside. He wrapped his arms around Ness, making her nervous and bent down to look in her eyes.

"Nessa, I got to tell you something."

* * *

Patricia Orton was getting sick and tired of being sick and tired. First of all, for the first time in years, she had to become accustomed to being at home constantly. No more television or autograph signings for the next couple of months or so. Her appetite was out of control, her dark roots were starting to come through her normally sunlight blond hair. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself and she just wants some love and attention. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly getting that at home.

_It's because I'm fat and ugly and he doesn't want to spend any time with me. I swear he's the one that knocks me up and I'm the one that's living with the consequences. _

Trish walked to her backyard with a glass of tea and the latest pregnancy book. Being the perfectionist that she was, Trish was determined to understand every thing that was going on with her body. She tried really hard to concentrate but her mind kept wandering to her husband. Randy had been so distant lately. At first Trish just chalked it up to being nervous about their upcoming baby, but now it was becoming annoying. He was always on his cell phone, speaking softly as if he didn't want Trish to know who he was talking to. He barely touched her anymore and he seemed to move closer to the edge of the bed with each passing night. Trish was becoming confused and hurt. What the hell was going on and why wasn't Randy confiding in her? Was he losing interest in her?

Trish slammed the book down on the table and stared out at the pool. She didn't even notice the tears coming down her face until they touched her soft lips. Her head and heart hurt and she didn't know what to do. Slowly, Trish reached for her cell phone to call her husband who opted to leave a day early to go to the next show. She nervously bit her nails as the phone rang.

_It's Randy. You know what to do. BEEP._

Taking a deep breath, Trish started to speak. "Hey honey. I just wanted to make sure you made it safely. Um, listen I was hoping when you came home, we could talk. I really miss you and I don't know what's going on, but baby you can tell me anything. Just please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I love you." Trish hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands as the tears flew rapidly.

* * *

Randy listened to the depression in his wife's voice. He quickly hit the delete button and shut his phone, placing it on the nightstand next to him. He laid back down on the bed and ran his large hands over his face. His heart broke a little as he heard the tears in his voice. He felt like shit for what he was doing. He didn't mean to hurt Trish, he loved her. He just couldn't deal with all of the recent developments going on in his life. He felt his eyes water but refused to let them fall. Slowly, he was destroying his marriage and Trish had no idea. He closed his eyes and winced a little when a small hand was place on his stomach. He looked down into the brown eyes of Sam.

"You okay, baby?" Sam whispered softly.

Wordlessly Randy nodded and rolled over with his back facing is ex-fiancée and current mistress.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa sat in her kitchen with a spoon in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the other. Two days ago, she lost her best friend. Correction: two days ago her best friend decided to start acting like a pussy and not stand up for himself. Vanessa was hurt, angry and most of all she was confused. What was Lisa's problem with her? Vanessa could never recall do anything to her, if anything they were friends. Lisa was always apart of the group and Vanessa was the one that got Lisa and Dave together in the first place. Now Lisa decides that she can tell Dave that he can no longer be friends with Vanessa for whatever reason. Vanessa never thought Dave would listen, especially after all the problems they had with former ECW announcer Rebecca all those years ago. Vanessa let out a heavy sigh as she licked the spoon. If there was one thing Vanessa learned it was that she would always have to take a backseat whenever Dave found a new woman. Vanessa swore the gods were out to get her. In the past three months, she almost lost her marriage, lost her mother and now she lost her best friend. Vanessa was positive that everyone was out to get her. To top it off, she was only in her fourth month of pregnancy and her clothes were already starting to suffocate her. The night that John left she found herself standing naked in the mirror, looking at her body as if it had been a science experiment. She was becoming curvier in the hips and ass and her stomach seemed to take on the shape of a bowling ball. The only good thing about the pregnancy so far had been the amazing set of breasts she had received. Although she believed John appreciated them far more than she did.

The doorbell pulled Vanessa out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes because the last thing she wanted to do was put her ice cream eating on hold for anything. She walked to the front door and was surprised to see the tear-streaked face of Trish staring back at her. Quickly, Vanessa ushered the blonde in the house and sat her down in the living room.

"Trisha, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm losing my husband. He just doesn't want to be near me and he keeps pushing me away and I don't know what to do anymore, Ness. I love him so much but I can't deal with this any longer. What is going on?"

Vanessa looked at Trish confused. She had no idea they were having any problems. Vanessa reached over and hugged Trish, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. Trish's tears seemed to come quicker and her breathing started to become shallow as if she was having trouble breathing.

"I can't lose him, Ness. He's all I have."

"What do you mean?"

"He's keeping something from Ness. I feel it. He doesn't kiss me the same, he barely looks at me and he won't even touch me. He avoids my phone calls and has been piling himself into appearances and signings and we both know how much he hates them. When he is home, he spends most of his time at the gym or out with the guys. Technically we are still married, but emotionally I have lost my husband and it hurts so much."

Vanessa shook her head as she tried to figure out what was going on. First Lisa, now Randy. What the hell was going on with everyone? Vanessa stood up and reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked as she wiped her eyes

"Figuring out what the hell is going on."

* * *

John walked through the hotel room whistling a tune from the radio. He was so excited and couldn't wait to share his happy news. After years, he was finally getting to work an angle one on one with his best friend, Randy. Vince thought that Randy was finally ready to hold the title again. He was sure that Randy had become more mature and was ready to have the responsibility that the title holds. John had asked if he could be the one to personally deliver the news to Randy and Vince had agreed. John was a little surprised when Randy didn't make their normal gym date this morning but he thought he may just be over tired. Luckily, the guys had always given another one a room key just in case they need a kick in the ass to get to the arena. John nodded towards a few superstars as he made his way on the elevator. Walking down the corridor towards Randy's room, he felt his phone go off. Looking down at the number, John smiled.

"How's my sexy mama doing?" He heard rustling in the background and the sound of someone crying.

"Your sexy mama is headed to the airport."

"Why? What's going now?"

"I need to talk to Lisa about this whole bullshit and Trish needs to see her husband. It's complicated but we are leaving in a half an hour. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Love you." Vanessa quickly hung up the phone leaving John confused. He swore he would never understand what goes on in his wife's head. Whatever was going on, he felt bad for things to come for Lisa. If there was one thing he learned, it was that hell hath no fury on his pregnant wife when she was hurt.

Letting the key slide in the door, John opened the door to be met with the biggest shock of his life.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?" John tried to adjust his eyes to the sight in front of him. This couldn't be right. What the fuck was going on?

Randy hurried to cover himself with the sheet being that he was just on top of Sam. He put his head in his hands as he tried to come up with something to say. Looking at John, he almost felt like being caught by his father. He knew that his best friend was disappointed in him and he couldn't blame him.

"Your wife is at home, crying over you and you are fucking this bitch? What the fuck is your issue?"

Sam glared at John. "I'm not anybody's bitch."

"Well what the fuck do you call it when you are fucking a married man who is expecting a child? Would you prefer for me to call you a fucking whore? Dude, I can't believe you. I ain't getting in the middle of this bullshit. I'm leaving and I'm going to act like I never saw shit but you need to get it the fuck together and soon." John reached for the door handle before turning back and looking at Randy. "By the way, you are going to be champion next ppv. Congratulations."

John pushed the button for the elevator while still trying to erase the memory of what he just saw. He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall. It was then the conversation that he had with Vanessa came back to him.

Trish was on her way and shit was really going to hit the fan.


	14. Chapter 14

The halls in the arena were empty; the trucks were packed and ready to go to the next town. The majority of the wrestlers were settling in to a night's sleep in another hotel. Most of the wrestlers were anyway. There was a core group that was sitting in a waiting room at the nearest hospital pacing trying to figure out how things got so bad, so fast. None of them dared to speak, instead they focused on waiting for the doctor to come and deliver news, hopefully good.

Although no one was speaking to one another, there were plenty of glares and angry looks shared between each other. Some were plagued with guilt, others angry and most of them scared. This group couldn't seem to catch a break. They were continuing to deal with tragedy after tragedy and it was starting to really take a toll on marriages and friendships. They all sat back and thought of how they got to this point.

* * *

_5 hours earlier_

_Trish and Vanessa walked through the arena, two girls on a mission. Sharing a hug, the two women split up, each looking for their target._

_Vanessa was the first to reach her destination. Not bothering to knock on the door labeled Women, she decided instead to just walk in. There was nothing there she hadn't seen before anyway. Looking around she noticed Lisa in the corner with her back turned to her. Not even caring that there were numerous other divas in the room, Vanessa decided to just call Lisa out._

"_What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Hearing the anger in her voice, everyone turned to look at Vanessa, including Lisa. Lisa took one look at the redness in Ness's eyes and knew this wasn't going to be fun._

"_I don't want to have this conversation with you right now."_

"_Too fucking bad. You didn't want to have this conversation at all. How dare you tell Dave that he can't be friends with me? How dare you get pissed off because he was there for me when my mother died? Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

"_I'M HIS WIFE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. I'M THE ONE HE SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT, NOT YOU. IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU."_

_Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me right now? Need I remind you that he wouldn't be your husband if it wasn't for me? I was the one that hooked you two up. I was the one that fought like hell to get you two together. I was the one that planned YOUR fucking wedding and NOW you decide to be threatened by me. Where do you get off?"_

_Mickie noticed that Vanessa was starting to shake uncontrollably and decided to run and try and find John or Dave. Vanessa dropped her purse and moved closer to Lisa._

"_You have been my friend for years and that's not something that I take lightly. But Dave is my BEST friend and I have been there before you and will always be there. How do you think your marriage is going to work if you are taking his friends from him? How dare you discredit what I am to him because you're seeing green?"_

_Lisa had never seen Vanessa filled with such rage but she refused to back down. "I'm not giving up my husband for you Vanessa. You have a husband. Why do you need mine?"_

_Seemingly out of her control, Vanessa started to laugh. "I don't want your husband, Lisa. I want my friend back and I'll be damned if I am going to lose him. He will be a part of my life and that's something that you have to accept. Stop punishing me and Dave because you don't trust your husband. That's NOT my fault nor is it his. It's something that you need to deal with."_

"_Just admit Vanessa. Just admit that you keep Dave around just in case things with you and John don't work out. Then you can have someone step in and you will never have to be alone. Cause pity is what you are good at receiving. You run around here with your sob story about how tough your life is. You pout your lips and give everyone your puppy dog eyes and everyone falls for it. Hell, I feel for it at one point but not anymore. Find yourself another victim sweetie because you are not getting my husband."_

_Vanessa had tears streaming down her face and she felt her breathing become stalled. Forgetting that she was pregnant, she reached back and slapped Lisa across the face just as Dave and John walked through the door. By this time Vanessa started to yell._

"_I never asked for pity from anyone nor do I need it. You think that I'm the problem but I'm not. YOU ARE. If you think that telling Dave what to do is going to keep your marriage in tact than you are dead wrong. It's going to be the one thing that will push him away and when he leaves you, I will be there as his FRIEND and nothing more. Because unlike you, I have faith and trust in my relationship. I believe in my heart that this is just a faze. I never pictured you like this Lisa but I'm glad I know now. You are going to be your own grim reaper and when you wake up and you are all alone be sure to thank yourself."_

"_You bitch. Don't you ever speak to me like that again!!"_

"_Lisa, stop it." Lisa turned around and looked at her husband and rolled her eyes._

"_Figures. You would stick up for her." Lisa turned back around to finish what she had to say to Vanessa. Before she could open her mouth, everyone watched in horror as Ness's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped to the floor._

* * *

_Trish left the locker room and roamed the halls looking for her husband. No one had been able to tell her where she could find him and she was starting to get worried. What if he was back on drugs? Trish silently prayed that whatever she was feeling was just stress from pregnancy and not from something much worse._

_Turning the corner, Trish stopped in her tracks and felt her heart drop down to her feet. She shook her head, trying to erase the sight in front of her, but there it still was. It all started to make sense now and Trish could have kicked herself for being so stupid. Here she was worried about Randy and he wasn't giving a fuck about her. She let the tears stream down her face as she watched her husband suck on the woman's neck right in front of her._

_Trish couldn't see the woman's face and she could even care who it was. The fact that he was cheating was hurtful enough. Just as she was getting ready to turn around and run, the woman's face started to come into view. Trish's worst nightmare was coming true before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do. Her brown hair moved out of her face and Sam's eyes met with Trish's. Sam offered Trish a smirk as she grabbed the back of Randy's head and pulled his lips to hers. Trish ran back around the corner and felt her heart breaking with every step._

_Pulling back Randy looked in Sam's brown eyes and was overwhelmed with guilt. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't want this. He wanted his wife; he just didn't want to be a father. Feeling the urge to call his wife and the need to hear her voice, Randy offered Sam a smirk and walked away from her. _

_As he pulled out his phone and rounded the corner, his foot connected with a large object. He didn't even realize he was screaming until people started to follow the noise to see what was going on. _

_He heard someone yell to call 911 but he couldn't even look up. Instead he reached down and cradled an unconscious Trish in his arms._


	15. Chapter 15

Vanessa walked out from the back room and flung herself into John's arms. She tried to hold her emotions in but after feeling the small drops of water from John's eyes fall into her hair, she couldn't stop crying. John reached back and played in Vanessa's long brown hair and placed small kisses all over her face causing Mrs. Cena to break out in a big smile.

"I'm so glad you are ok. Please don't scare me anymore." John whispered at his wife.

"I don't think we can go through much more." Vanessa smiled and embraced her husband. She pulled back and looked at the various faces sitting in the room. Before she could open her mouth, Linda and Stephanie had pulled her into a tight hug and Vanessa was overcome with emotion when she looked over and saw Paul and Randy with tears in their eyes. Paul was never an emotional guy so to see the relief and slight sadness on his face was enough to send Vanessa's hormones into overdrive. She embraced both men tightly before looking over at the couple in the corner.

Dave sat with his eyes focused on Vanessa, not sure what to say. Ever since they had walked into the hospital, Dave had been filled with guilt. Guilt because a lot of Vanessa said was true. He was also feeling guilty because he was torn between his best friend and his wife. He didn't want to deal with the drama of another failed marriage, but if Lisa couldn't accept Vanessa, how much of a marriage did they have?

Vanessa slowly walked in front of Dave and allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. She was so happy to have everything be ok with her baby, she didn't even care that she wanted to rip Lisa's heart out. Instead, knowing this was going to piss Lisa but not caring, Vanessa crawled into Dave's lap as they both cried. They shared tears that only two best friends could understand. Lisa looked shocked and disgusted and went to walk away. However Vanessa's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You need to stop this." Lisa whirled around to look at Ness and braced herself for another fight except this time, John stood between the two women.

"Both of you are going to stop right now. Ness, you have to stop picking fights because it's not good for OUR baby and Lisa you need to realize that Dave is Ness's friend and that's not going to change just cause you want it that way."

"How do you do it John? How do you leave with the fact that they are so close and lovey? How do you not get jealous when she sits in his lap and they peck each other in the mouth? How do you stand it?"

John sighed. Truth be told, he could understand why she might be a little frustrated but John never grew overly jealous of Ness and Dave's friendship, so there was only so much that he could understand.

"Because I know the truth. I know that my wife comes home to me every night and that she's in love with me. Just like you know that Dave comes home to you every night. They are certain things that Dave understands about Nessa that I don't but that's ok because I don't doubt the love that she has for me. Stop looking at this like a competition. You don't have to beat Nessa."

Lisa stood there with tears in her eyes, knowing that everything John said was true. But before she could open her mouth to respond, John cut her off again.

"I don't know what you are going to do next, that's between you and Ness and Dave. But let me tell you this. If my wife ends up back in the hospital over something you said or did, your marriage will be the least of your problems."

Lisa looked over at Dave to say something but Dave chose to look away. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Lisa stormed out of the waiting room.

"So what did the doctor's say?" Stephanie asked as everyone took a seat.

Vanessa was getting ready to answer until she looked around the room and noticed one person missing. "Um, guys? Where's Trish?"

Everyone looked down as Vanessa asked the question. They had almost forgot that Vanessa didn't know. John took Vanessa's hand and explained how Trish was still being seen by the doctors and the back story of what put the young blonde in the hospital. By the time John was done, Vanessa was seeing red. She turned her newfound anger towards Orton. Standing up, Vanessa landed a sharp right into Randy's jaw.

"I can't believe you." Randy looked up in shock as he rubbed his jaw. He knew everyone was mad at him but no one had yet to say anything.

"This has nothing to do with you Ness."

"Bullshit. Do you know that she came to my house in hysterics because she thought that she was losing you? She thought that you found her unattractive or that you were back on drugs. She thought that she was ugly or she had done something wrong to make you stop loving her. Do you know what she put herself through and the whole time you were laid up with your whore of an ex?"

"I never meant to hurt her."

"No, you never meant to get caught. So was it worth it, Orton? You better hope to God that Trish is ok, cause if she is not…"

Vanessa never got to finish her sentence because all of their attention turned to the tiny brunette that had just walked into the room. Stephanie was the first one to react.

"Oh hell no. You have got some nerve coming here." Stephanie moved in front of Samantha Speno as John and Dave held Vanessa back. If anyone was going to get in a fight with Randy's mistress, it would be the one woman who was not with child. Paul stood up in case things got out of hand.

"Look, I just came to make sure Randy was alright."

"Well, Randy is not your concern so why don't you take your cock sucking ass back on a plane to St. Louis and don't come back?"

"Randy is a grown man. If he wants to be with me, who the hell are you to say anything?" Samantha held her cheek as Stephanie delivered one of her infamous bitch slaps.

"Randy is a married man with a wife who is pregnant and in the hospital. Do you think that we don't see what you are doing? I am a woman and I know how we can get if we want something bad enough. You knew what you were doing the entire time, Samantha and it ends here."

"You can't tell us what to do. Besides, Randy's leaving Trish. He doesn't love her anymore and he doesn't want to be a father!!!"

Everyone stood silent at Samantha's admission and looked over at Randy, who had his head down. Vanessa was the first to speak.

"Well, Orton, now that Trish is laid up in the hospital because of you and your whore; you just may get your wish."


	16. Chapter 16

Trish laid in the hospital bed as fresh tears continued to fall down her delicate features. She placed a protective hand on her abdomen as she tried to figure out when things got so bad between her and her husband. When did Randy stop loving Trish? How long had he been having an affair? All these questions plagued her mind as she stared at the IV in her arm.

Hearing the door open, she stayed focused on the IV hoping that whatever nurse walked through the door would just leave her the hell alone. She took in a deep breath and smelled the distinct fragrance of Armani cologne and Trish closed her eyes. That was Randy's signature scent. She knew that for sure because it was all over their sheets, his clothes and now all over the other woman. Trish opened her eyes as she glanced over at the man beside her.

24 hours ago, she would have done anything to save her marriage. Now she was wondering if she ever knew her husband at all. She wanted to ask so many questions but was having a hard time breathing with Randy being so close to her. She wanted to yell or scream; instead she just rolled her head the other way and stared at the wall. She jerked her hand back as Randy tried to grab it. She was hoping that her silence meant that he would take a hint and leave. Instead she fought back the tears as Randy started to speak to her.

"Babe...I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I should have told you about how I felt and I damn sure shouldn't have been fucking Sam. I know I was wrong, but baby, you got believe that I love you and I will do anything to make this right. Please, Trisha, please give me another chance to make everything okay between us. Baby, don't leave me. Just give me another chance. I don't love her Trisha. I don't know why I was fucking her but trust me when I tell you, I don't love her."

Trish looked over at her husband tear-streaked face and bit back a cry. If it was just her, she may have looked at this situation a little differently, but that wasn't the case. She had a child to think about. A child that Randy didn't want and Trish couldn't imagine her life without. Randy had already put her child at risk once and Trish would be damned if it happened again. Licking her lips, Trish started to answer Randy's plea.

"I don't doubt that you love me Randy. I just don't think that you love me as much as I love you. Neither one of us was expecting a child, but that's what I'm going to have. I am okay with the fact that I may have to do this on my own. You lied to me for months. You made me think that there was something wrong with me, but deep down all you wanted to do was maintain your frat boy status. That's such bullshit. Once I get out of the hospital, I want you out of my house. Randy, I want a divorce."

* * *

Dave was glad to finally be home. After Trish checked out of the hospital, the gang headed back down to Florida for three days of much needed relaxing. Vanessa and Stephanie had opted to go down to Trish's and help her get settled. Paul was out with the kids and Randy, well, no one quite knew where Randy was. After leaving the hospital, no one had seen him.

Dave walked upstairs and turned to go in his room. He barely dodged a pair of jeans being through his way. He held the jeans in his hand as he walked further into the room. Lisa was in the midst of packing all of things and it looked like she was destroying more than what was going in the suitcase.

"Li, what the hell?"

Never looking up at him, Lisa focused on packing as she answered her husband's questions. "I'm leaving. You are free to be friends with whomever you choose. I'm not sitting here and putting a perfect smile anymore, David. I would rather just walk away now before things get too complicated and I don't have the strength to walk away later." Lisa shook her head to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Dave moved over and placed a soft hand on Lisa's and stopped her from putting anything else in the bag. Wordlessly, he embraced his wife and hoped to reassure her that he didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Let's just go downstairs, have a drink and we will talk about everything. If you want to leave after that, then I can't stop you. But let's at least try to make things work." Dave's eyes pleaded with Lisa and she finally relented. Letting him take her by the hand, the pair walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Lisa took a seat at the island while Dave poured them both a glass of wine. She looked at the corner of her eye as Dave shut his phone off to make sure they had no interruptions. Handing her the glass, Dave took a seat across from her.

"When I first started dating you, the one thing that I loved about you was your strength. You were one of those kick ass girls who didn't care what others thought and didn't seem like the type to be bothered by another woman. You were confident in who you were. Where is that woman now? Cause this jealous shit; it ain't you. Where's the woman I fell in love with?"

Lisa took a sip of her Merlot and was getting ready to answer Dave's question when the sound of the doorbell ringing made both of their heads turn. Looking confused, Dave got up and went to see who could possibly be knocking on his door.

Dave opened the door and his mouth dropped to the floor. She stood about 5'6 with a pair of ripped jeans, a tank top that read "My pussy, my rules". Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her dark eyes held mischief in them. Dave shook his head as he tried to wrap his thoughts about what the hell was going on.

Lisa come up behind Dave and studied the young girl with amazement. Who the hell was this child standing on their doorstep?

"Dave? What's going on?"

The young women popped her gum as she gave Lisa a smile. "Oh you must be the new bitch. Yeah, I heard about you."

Lisa crossed her arms and glared at the young woman. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl put her hand on her heart and mocked concern. "I'm hurt that you don't even know me and here I was thinking I would be able to call you Mommy."

"Athena, stop it."

"Come on, Dad. I was just have a little fun with my latest victim."

Lisa grabbed on to the wall to stand up straight.

_Dad???_


	17. Chapter 17

Vanessa was bobbing her head to the latest Alicia Keys CD while trying to clean her kitchen. Although the latter was becoming difficult thanks to John keeping a watchful eye on her. Ever since the pair had returned home from the hospital, John had slowly started to become a pain in Vanessa's side. She understood that he meant well and he didn't want to see her get injured again. But in Vanessa's mind, she was home and fine and he really needed to stop worrying. Casting a glance at her husband, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the look of amusement on his face.

"See something you like, Cena?"

John licked his lips and placed his cup on the table. "Everything you have to offer baby."

"God, you're corny."

"But you love me." Vanessa offered a quick laugh before reaching to grab the ringing phone. "Hello?" Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to make out the hushed voice on the other end. Quickly she turned the radio down and tried again.

"Hello?"

"Ness, can you hear me?" Vanessa strained her ear as the person still wouldn't talk above a whisper.

"Dave? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shhh. They might hear you."

For some strange reason, Vanessa found herself whispering along with Dave. "Who?"

"Lisa and Athena."

Vanessa's eyes widened at the sound of Dave's daughters name. She hadn't seen Athena in months and from her understanding, Lisa had never been formally introduced to her. Knowing Athena, Lisa was probably fighting the urge to choke the young woman. Out of nowhere, Vanessa started to laugh uncontrollably, much to Dave's dismay.

"Ness, this isn't funny. I think they are going to kill each other. I had no idea she was even coming to town. I need your help."

Vanessa wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. "Alright, alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Get here fast." With that Dave hung up the phone, and put his head in his hands.

Dave Bautista was not a very fearful man. Growing up in the rough streets of Washington D.C, there wasn't a lot that the man was scared of. In the ring, he had battled the best, fought through injury and still managed to end up on top. Scared was not a word in Dave's dictionary.

If his friends could see him, he would surly be the laugh of the locker room for weeks to come. Who would have ever thought that a seventeen year old child could cause Dave to hide in the bathroom, while whispering on the phone to his best friend.

Athena Maria Bautista was the silver lining in a marriage that Dave rarely discussed. He met her mother, Glenda, during his bouncing days in D.C. Before he could even learn her last name, she found out that she was pregnant. Dave tried to do the right thing by marrying Glenda; it just was a marriage that wasn't meant to last. Less than two years after saying "I do", Dave was running to the nearest attorney to quickly say, "I don't". He tried to remain a constant in Athena's life, but Glenda didn't make that easy. Using every underhanded tactic she could, Glenda used Athena as a way to get back at Dave. Dave always felt that Glenda's bitterness was the cause of Athena's wild behavior. He paid a lot of money to put Athena in a good private school that allowed her to be away from her mother.

Realizing that he couldn't stay hidden in the bathroom forever, he quietly snuck out and listened at the top of the stairs. In the ring, Lisa may not be the "lady to mess with", but Dave wasn't so sure that she could handle the hurricane that was his daughter.

* * *

Lisa sat at her kitchen table, shocked at the young woman in front of her.

"So how many times a day do you shoot yourself in the ass?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just asking cause I'm positive your body is not all gym work. It's cool. Although I never thought my dad would be into the she-man type."

"Why are you here?"

"Why is that any of your business? This is my father's house, not yours. Matter of fact, why are you here anyway?"

"I live here. I'm married to your father."

Athena waved an uncaring hand in her direction. "Don't remind me. You're lucky I didn't have enough time to put an end to that shit. Oh well, you had your fun, and now you can go."

"You don't even know me. What have I ever done to you?" Athena leveled Lisa with a glare as she popped the top of her soda.

"Easy. You're not Vanessa."

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah, pretty brunette, banging body, the complete opposite of you. She should be here, not you. Had Dad not sent me off to some fucking Swedish school, I would have made damn sure that wedding didn't take place."

Lisa shook her head. This marriage was becoming more and more of a headache. Granted, she knew that Dave had a daughter who was somewhat problematic, but she had no idea that this little girl was this bad. Lisa swore that she can see the horns poking out of the top of Athena's dark hair.

"You do realize that Vanessa is married to John and she's pregnant?"

Athena shrugged her thin shoulders as she moved around the counter. Noticing her dad coming down the stairs, Athena placed a smile on her face. She reached down and whispered into Lisa's ear.

"I suggest you pack now."

* * *

Trish sat down in her backyard as she rubbed a hand over her swollen abdomen. Ever since she left the hospital, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She knew that there was no explanation for what Randy did, but it didn't stop the fact that she loved him and she missed him terribly.

A part of her wanted to make her marriage work and another part of her just wanted to stand tall and move on. Shaking her head, Trish tried to put all thoughts of Randy behind her as she turned on the radio and opened up her book.

After awhile, Trish heard the phone ringing from inside the house. Rushing up, she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Trish. It's Paul."

"Hey Paul. What's up?"

Paul nervously chewed on his lip as he looked around him. He wasn't sure if calling Trish was the right thing to do, but seeing the situation in front of him, he concluded that she was the only person that could help.

"Look Trish, I know things are really fucked up for you right now and I don't mean to call you, but you need to get down to the police station right away."

Trish's eyes widened as she already started to head towards the living room to retrieve her purse. "Why? Is everything ok?"

Paul took a deep breath before answering her question.

"Randy needs you."


	18. Chapter 18

Vanessa wanted to laugh out loud. This shit was better than anything on television. Being home all day had driven Vanessa to loathe her cable company and the lack of entertainment that it brought to her life. Dave telling her the adventures of Athena was enough to make her month.

"So then she proceeds to barge in the bedroom after I had to practically beg Lisa to stay, and asks me if she could take the car to, and I quote, get laid." Dave shook his head as he took another sip of his beer.

"Dude, she can't be that bad." John chuckled as reached in the fridge to grab a beer for himself and a water for Vanessa.

"You don't understand my daughter. She is like her own little one woman army. She has been pissed off at the world for as long as I can remember and I know she wasn't thrilled with me and Lisa, but I didn't think she would show up at my doorstep either."

"Lisa knew you had a kid, right? I mean, we all did."

"Yeah she knew but I think she thought if Thena was out of town, she wouldn't ever have to deal with her."

Vanessa swallowed her laugh as she placed a reassuring hand on her best friend's arm. "So why is she in town?"

"Oh, are you ready for this shit? She got kicked out of boarding school. So now I have to enroll her in a school here and figure out who the hell is going to be responsible for her while I go to work. I was thinking about having Mom fly in and stay for awhile."

"Yeah cause Lisa will love Athena and your mother living in the house."

Dave put his head in his hands. He loved his daughter with all his heart, but to say that it hadn't been a struggle would be an understatement.

"I'll do it." Dave looked up at Vanessa with hope in his eyes.

"You will?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, Athena and I have always gotten along and besides, she can help with getting the nursery together. So while you on the road, she can stay here for those three days. Trust me when I tell you, Athena won't start no shit with me."

Dave stood up and hugged his friends tightly. "Thank you so much, V. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Besides, I need some entertainment in my life."

John shook his head at the possible situations that his wife and the young Bautista could get themselves into. "Just promise me to stay out of jail, no tattoos and no fighting until after the baby is born."

Vanessa feigned shock as she placed a hand on her chest. "Me? Get in trouble? I think I'm offended Cena." Vanessa burst out in a fit of giggles at the look that was given to her by both her husband and her best friend. John simply shook his head as he took a gulp of his beer.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Trish cursed herself for being so vulnerable. She tried chalking it up to hormones but deep down she knew the truth. She was still in love with Randal Keith Orton and that's why she was staring at him while he slept as opposed to finding a good divorce attorney.

She looked down at his sleeping form and had to fight the urge to smile. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It's a shame that it never lasted that way. Trish went to the police station to find a drunken Randy and a remorseful Paul waiting for her.

Paul informed her that Randy had went into a video store after having way to much to drink to find two men talking about Trish while looking at the cover of the latest Divas DVD. Apparently, Randy didn't like the way they were admiring his wife, and he proceeded to beat the hell out of them while the clerk called the police. They called Paul as he was listed as a contact in his wallet. Paul didn't want to call Trish but knew that she would be the only to calm him down.

It had worked too. The second Trish walked through the door; Randy stopped arguing with the police and opted instead to keep his glazed eyes on Trish, taking in every move she made.

Trish wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. Randy didn't want Trish but had the nerve to get himself arrested because someone liked what they saw. Trish couldn't wait for him to wake up so she could personally deliver the news. He was suspended for thirty days for making himself into the papers. Vince fined him fifteen grand and he still had court costs and a possible jail sentence waiting for him once he woke up from his drunken slumber.

Trish went to stand up and head towards the kitchen but the hand that grabbed her arm stopped her in her tracks. Looking down, she noticed that Randy was still sleep but the words that escaped his mouth were obvious.

"Don't go. I love you, Trish."

Trish felt the tears flood her eyes as she turned her head. Feeling the baby kick, Trish let out a gasp as the emotions became too much for her to bear. She loved her husband, but was love enough to make her forgive him?


	19. Chapter 19

Trish swore she was having the day from hell. She started off her day at the lawyer's office where she tried very hard to explain to the attorney that she didn't want to run Randy's name through the mud nor did she want to "take him to the cleaners." She just wanted an amicable divorce and a reasonable custody agreement. This of course didn't sit well with her attorney, who had visions of a high-profile celebrity divorce scandal that would up her clientele and make her rich.

From the attorney's office, Trish swung by the doctor's who informed her that everything in her pregnancy was going just fine. She was a little over the 8th month mark and her progress was incredible. Of course being 8 months pregnant didn't stop the fans from stopping her in the street and asking for autographs. On one hand, Trish was grateful that her fans didn't forget her. On the other hand, she didn't like anything standing her in a way to a hot-fudge sundae while wearing Randy's old sweats and feeling like a beached whale. Sometimes putting on the Sunshine Stratus smile was too much for the petite blonde. Well, blonde with severe brunette roots.

Now she was trying desperately to get to the elevator in the hospital so that she could go home, prop her feet up on the couch, eat some pizza and watch a Jim Carrey movie. Randy had been good about giving her space and all though she missed him like hell, she knew that she had to worry about her health and being stressed over what Randy had done was not good for the baby. Everyone expected Trish to be very nasty after the spilt and the dirt sheets were beyond pissed that they couldn't get any interview with Trish bad mouthing her husband. At the end of the day, Randy was still the father of her child and she still loved him, so Trish felt as though there was no sense in throwing him under the bus, even if he did deserve it.

"Wait. Hold the elevator please." Trish waddled towards the elevator as a petite hand held the doors open for her. Practically out of breath, Trish jumped on the elevator and leaned on the wall.

"Thank you." Trish opened her eyes and felt her blood boil. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you live in Saint Louis?"

Samantha Speno looked at Trish with a smirk on her face. "Who the hell do you think has been there for Randy since you threw him out on the street?"

"Don't talk to me about my husband. He wanted to be with gutter, street trash so I let him."

"Whatever. I'm going to give Randy the life that he really wants and now with you out of the way, there is nothing stopping me."

Trish shook her head at the pure silliness of Sam's statement. "Are you serious? You must be more demented than I thought. You do realize that if I wanted Randy back, all it would take is a phone call right? You are just something to do…literally. You are nothing more than a common whore, nothing more nothing less."

"Well, I'm a common whore who has your husband." Before Trish could even retort, the jolt of the elevator sent both woman sprawling on the floor. After moments of chaos and screams, the elevator stopped moving. Trish jumped up and hit numerous buttons to get someone's attention.

"What the hell are you doing? You are going to break something." Trish rolled her eyes as she continued to hit buttons.

"Bitch the elevator is already broke. I can't do any more damage." She heard a click before the sound of a man came echoed through the walls.

"Sorry_ about that folks. There seems to be a power problem and it's stopped the elevators. Give us about 20 minutes or so and we should have you ladies out of there."_

Samantha started pacing back and forth, mumbling obscenities at the thought of being stuck in an elevator with the woman that held everything she wanted: Randy's heart and child.

Trish on the other hand didn't have time to worry about Samantha or even the elevator. She was more concerned with the puddle of water that was now underneath her. With panicked eyes, Trish gripped the railing as she screamed out in pain.

"Holy shit. I'm in labor."

* * *

Stephanie sat in her office with her head in her hands.

_I love my husband. I love my husband. I love my husband._

She had been repeating those same four words in her head for the past fifteen minutes and she was still getting nowhere. She had always admired her father. Vince McMahon was the epitome of style, class, business savvy with a mix of greed. Ever since Stephanie could remember, she always wanted to be like her father. Sure, her mother was special and she admired her mother for her strength and willingness to be so involved with a business that was not very female-friendly, but it was her father that she always inspired to be.

Stephanie worked her ass off and once she graduated college, she was on the first plane smoking to the nearest WWE event where she worked under her father and gained a reputation as a woman that you didn't want to ever fuck with.

But that was then. Now Stephanie was stuck wondering what the hell was wrong with her father. Granted, ratings were down and they needed to do something to spruce up the show, but Stephanie was not prepared for this person to return anytime soon.

This man was the one man who could set Stephanie's soul on fire with just a look. Although she loved Paul dearly and cherished her children, she always wondered in the back of her head what could have been with another man. Stephanie was in the clear when the man decided to retire from the business, but now Vince decided it would be a good idea to bring him. Vince said he was ready, in the best shape of his career and he could be the one person to bring Raw back to the 4 million viewer market. Unfortunately, no one knew why this was so bothersome to Stephanie. She kept this secret closely guarded and now it was running the risk of being exposed.

With a shaky hand, she picked up the phone and dialed the ten numbers that were imbedded in her memory. Her hands shook as the phone continued to ring. All of sudden the voicemail picked up and Stephanie's mouth went dry.

"_You've reached the voicemail of Chris Irvine. I'm unavailable to answer you call. Leave a detailed message and I'll be sure to get back in touch with you."_

"Chris...uh, it's Stephanie. Stephanie McMahon. Please call me when you get this."

Stephanie hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands.

_I love my husband. I love my husband. I love my husband._


	20. Chapter 20

"Look, Thena, I understand that you don't like the idea of your father being with anyone but he really does love Lisa and you need to just chalk it up and move on." Vanessa rubbed her head as she swore this was the 10th time she was having this conversation.

"I don't want Dad to be alone; I just don't want him with her." Athena Bautista played with the imaginary lint on her jeans, refusing to look up at Vanessa.

"You don't even know her. Lisa is a really great woman."

"I thought you hated her." Athena looked at Vanessa with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"I don't hate her." Vanessa looked for a way to choose her words carefully. "She just seems to have a problem with me."

"But how? I mean, you are so cool and like anyone wouldn't mind hanging out with you. I just believe she's a cunt."

"Athena Bautista, not in my house ok? Look, as a favor to me, just give her chance."

"Whatever." Vanessa deeply sighed as she flipped the chicken over in the oven. How was she going to get through to this girl?

"So what's the deal with you and school? Why the hell did you just leave like that?"

"Bitches wouldn't leave me alone. When they found out I'm some wrestler's kid, they all wanted to test me like I couldn't beat all their asses. So I got into a few fights, the principal got pissed, so I left. No biggie."

"No biggie? Girl what the hell are you going to do?"

"I figure I'll go to school here, you know? Get to know my step-mom, like you suggested." Vanessa rolls her eyes at the evil gleam in Athena's eye. Before she could even retort, her phone rings.

"Hello? What? Are you serious? Alright, calm down, I'm on my way." Quickly hanging up the phone, Vanessa heads towards the door. "Thena, make sure not to burn my food ok?" With that, Vanessa ran out the door.

Randy sat starting into space in his temporary home, which was a small one-bedroom apartment. He had been suspended from work, lost his wife and unborn child, and now had an official police record. His parents were disappointed in him, his boss was on the verge of firing him because he had become such a liability and his mistress wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Randy was sure that he was officially in hell.

The phone ringing is the only that stopped the beer from hitting his lips. Looking down he noticed it was Vanessa.

"Hello?"

"Jesus, Orton, are you drunk already?"

"Don't start your shit Vanessa."

"Fuck off asshole; I'm not the one for your sour mood so don't take it out on me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Is there a point to your calling?"

"Yeah, thought you would be interested in knowing that Trish is in labor, so if I were you, I would sober up and get your ass to the hospital ASAP." Vanessa hung up the phone leaving Randy stuck in his position.

* * *

Although the situation wasn't mean to be funny, Vanessa couldn't stop laughing. Only Trish could possibly end up in labor while being stuck in an elevator with her worst enemy. Vanessa sat down beside Trish holding her hand. She couldn't even imagine the fear that was racing through her mind right now. Trish was getting ready to bring a baby in the world while her life was slowly crumbling.

"Did you call him?" Vanessa was pulled out of her thoughts by Trish's question.

"Yeah. T, he's going to be here."

Trish sighed loudly. "God, I hope so. You know what the worst thing is? I still love him with every fiber of my being. Maybe it's just the hormones or maybe it's the truth, I have yet to decide, but Ness, I really want to make my marriage work, I just don't know how to trust him again."

Vanessa reached up to wipe the tears from her friend's eyes. "I wish I had an answer sweetie, but the truth is, that is something that only you and Randy can work on."

"I would love to work on us if you are." Trish and Vanessa both looked up to see Randy standing in the doorway. Wordlessly, Vanessa stood up and walked out, offering Randy a soft smile on the way out.

Trish tried desperately to wipe her tears to no avail. Between her estranged husband standing there and the realization that she was getting ready to become a mother, it was all becoming too much for her to handle.

"Trish just hear me out. I fucked up, and there is nothing that I can ever do to take that back. The sad thing is I don't even know why I did it. You didn't do anything, you were perfect, and it was me who couldn't get my head out my ass. I'm not asking you to forget everything that has ever happened, I'm just asking for a chance to make things right. Please, Trish, baby, don't end things without seeing if we have a chance."

Trish reached her hand out to Randy as a painful contraction jolted through her body. She wanted to respond to Randy, to offer him an answer of some sort, however her child was ready to come into the world and nothing was more important than that.

Three hours later, Trish and Randy became parents to a healthy, hollering baby boy. Prior to their marriage going in the toilet, the couple had decided to name their son Tyler Blake Orton. Tyler was the perfect combination of his parents and Trish couldn't have been more ecstatic. The nurse took her son away as she finally allowed her eyes to close.

When she opened them a few hours later, the sight in front of her was enough to fill her heart. Standing by the window was Randy holding Tyler with an amazing amount of gentleness. Trish remained quiet as she heard Randy promise Tyler that he would do anything to make things right again. Trish silently prayed that was possible.

* * *

"So Tyler Blake made it into the world, huh?" Stephanie asked while gathering up her nerves as well as her paperwork.

"Yeah, he's a looker Steph. You should have seen Randy. He never left Trish's side."

"Well that's the least he could do after all the shit he caused her."

"Steph, it's not our place." Vanessa sighed as she waddled to her car.

"I know and I would love to see them back together but what he did was above and beyond fucked up."

"Ok, whoa, what's with the extra anger?" Stephanie rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door.

"Nothing. I just...I'm overworked, Ness, nothing more. Tell Trish we love her and we should be there by tomorrow afternoon. I gotta go. Love ya." Stephanie hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair. Walking into the conference room, she offered her husband a quick smile before standing in the front of the room.

"Alright guys. I'm going to make this quick. We need to boost ratings and the only way that we can do that is by bringing back someone that the fans would be excited to see again. So after some negotiations, we were able to finalize a deal to bring back someone that we are sure could help us. Everyone, please welcome back to the WWE, Chris Irvine."

The door opened and Stephanie's heart did a quick leap. His body was toner, his hair was cut and he had never looked better in her opinion. Stephanie sat back while Chris reintroduced himself to the company. She tried desperately to concentrate on anything but his ass, but judging by the look Lisa was giving her, she wasn't doing a good job succeeding.

Chris may be back to save the company but who the hell was going to save Stephanie from Chris?


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie never thought she would be so happy to be pacing through a hospital hallway in her life. Two weeks after Tyler was born, the doctors finally decided to educe Vanessa's labor. In Stephanie's opinion, it wasn't a moment too soon. Vanessa's bitchy level had been at an all time high since the baby didn't show up when she wanted it too. The whole group had made the conscious decision that if she said one more word; one of them was going to punch her in the mouth.

Stephanie even took pity on poor John who had been home the entire past week stuck catering to Vanessa's erratic mood swings. When the doctors finally gave the word that she would be educed, Stephanie made it a point to tell Vince how she desperately wanted to be there for her friend.

With Trish tending to Tyler and working on her broken marriage, and Dave on the road, she only had John. Well, at least that was the reason Stephanie gave her father. The truth was her head was still reeling from a conversation that she had with Chris a few days prior and she desperately needed to get some air and a fresh change of scenery.

_Monday Night_

_Stephanie sat down in her makeshift office in the arena preparing the notes for the evening's Raw show. She had put a lot of effort into keeping the return of Chris a secret but the internet somehow caught wind and now everything was just turned to shit. Stephanie was so busy in her work that she didn't even notice that she was no longer alone._

"_You know, princess, I'm starting to feel like you are avoiding me." Stephanie closed her eyes._

"_I'm not avoiding you Chris, it's just that I have a lot more responsibilities than the last time you were here. I don't have much time to socialize." Chris sat in the chair opposite of her and placed his feet on the desk._

"_Not even for an old friend. Damn, Steph, I'm hurt." Despite her better judgment, she let a soft smile come across her full lips. Dropping her pen, she looked up at Chris._

"_Alright, Irvine. What's been new with you?"_

"_Oh a little of this and that. Shawn and Aurora are gorgeous kids Steph, thank God they look like you."_

"_Oh come on, Chris aren't the nose jokes getting a little old."_

"_Not at all." The two sat into an awkward silence as they both struggled for something to say. Finally Chris spoke up._

"_Do you think things would have been different if I stayed?"_

"_I honestly don't know Chris. Why?"_

"_Well, I'm just saying, before I left we had planned on running away together and now…"_

"_Chris, that was a long time ago."_

_Chris nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I know. A lot of things have changed since then but some things are still exactly the same."_

"_Chris, I don't have time for riddles, what are you getting at?"_

"_What I'm saying is, don't you think it's a little ridiculous for us to walk around like nothing ever happened between us."_

"_What do you want me to do, Chris? Announce that at one time in my life, I was willing to give up everything for you. You want me to ruin my marriage as well as yours? Is that what you really want?"_

"_Well considering you and Paul are still married, I'm assuming there is still a chance of me ruining it."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Chris sat up straight and looked Stephanie in the eye. "Have you told Paul that I might be Aurora's real father?"_

"Stephanie, Stephanie." Stephanie was pulled from her thoughts by a grinning John. "It's a girl. A loud mouth, girl just like her mom, but she's perfect."

Stephanie placed a smile on her lips as she engulfed John in a hug. "Congratulations, John. That's great." John went to call his parents while Stephanie walked inside the room.

Later that night, Stephanie went home after picking the children up from Sara. She quietly put Shawn to bed before going to check on Aurora. The sad thing was that Aurora looked so much like Stephanie, that it was really hard to tell. She let the tears fall down her face as she kissed her daughter good night.

* * *

"John, Angela will not start driving or dating in the three days that you will be back on the road. Now stop it." Vanessa rolled her eyes at her husband's unwillingness to walk out the door. Even Randy had to sigh loudly at the display of his best friend. Randy was going back to work and although he hated leaving Tyler, this scene was a bit much even by his standards.

Angela Marie Cena seemed to relish in her father's attention, further proving to Vanessa that she was going to have her hands full with Daddy's Princess. With a head full of massive brown curls and sapphire eyes, it was hard to deny that the couple had produced a gorgeous child. Unfortunately, John didn't seem to do anything but stare at her since she was born a week prior.

"Love you, angel, Daddy will be home soon." John finally moved his eyes from his daughter to look at her wife. Although she had just given birth and had yet to lose her baby weight, she had never looked more beautiful in John's eyes. He quickly moved towards Vanessa to offer a kiss and hug before Randy had to literally drag him out of the house.

"Hey Randy, do me a favor. Make sure all the guys know about this little display of Daddy-ness." Randy laughed while walking out of the door.

Vanessa shook her head as she picked up Angela and prepared her for her afternoon feeding. For the first time in her life, everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly. It was a feeling that Vanessa wasn't used to but she surely wasn't denying it. Little did she know, just when things were looking bright in her world, her friends lives were slowly crumbling around them.

She finished feeding Angela and laid her down for her nap when her doorbell rang. Opening the door, she found a somber looking Mark on the other side.

"Hey sweetie, come on in." Mark walked through the door and sat down on the nearest couch. Taking a look at him, Vanessa could gather that he hadn't slept in days. His eyes seemed lifeless and his body seemed so much older than his years.

"What's wrong, Mark?"

"Sara left me."


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I still see myself struggling with how and when I'm going to end this story. Some days it is going to be 30 chapters and other days, it ends up being 45. As always, I only own Vanessa._

* * *

Vanessa sat down and stared bewildered at Mark. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right."

Mark sighed deeply. "You heard me darling; Sara packed up the kids and left this morning."

"Huh? Why? This doesn't make any sense. You guys were fine; you were just here the other day to see Angela. What the hell happened?"

"You know how Vince has asked me and Glen to train some of the new guys down here, right? Well, one of the newbie's was Michelle McCool. Vince wants her to get some experience so that he can send her to Raw to compete for the title and shit."

Vanessa shook her head, she had a feeling she knew where this was headed but she wasn't sure if she was ready to believe it.

"She was great looking, and willing to learn. She stayed late and was always asking questions, like she really wanted to be there."

Vanessa rubbed her temple. "Let's cut to the chase, Mark. Did you fuck Michelle?"

Mark's silence was all Vanessa needed to hear. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. First Randy, now you, I'm starting to wonder how faithful John is. I mean, my god, did you forget that your wife doesn't take shit from anyone, anytime. Was it fucking worth it?"

"No it wasn't fucking worth it, ok? All I know is I fucked up and now not only is she gone, but she took my fucking kids with her."

Vanessa wanted to be sympathetic to Mark's situation, but she just couldn't muster up the strength. He fucked up big time and regardless of the fact that she loved him like a dad, she also loved Sara.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be on my side, darling."

"Mark, you know I can't do that. You got a lot of thinking and ass kissing to do. Besides that, you better hope Sara doesn't come within five feet of Michelle cause we both know that scene won't be pretty. It will be hard for Vince to make her champion if she's in the ICU."

* * *

Trish sat in the rocking chair, cradling Tyler in her arms. She tried not to read too much into the recent events in her life, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel so elated. Randy had made it a point to do everything in his power to start showing Trish how desperately he wanted to be a husband and father and his efforts were definitely appreciated.

Trish made a decision that things were not going to be easy by any means, but she did love her husband and she wanted him to be a constant part of her son's life as well as her own. Looking down, she noticed Tyler had finally gone to sleep. Laying him in the crib, she gave her son a quick kiss before retreating downstairs to take care of some last business.

She had already called her attorney and said that she was taking back her petition for divorce. Now she just needed her guest to arrive so she could finalize everything once and for all. The doorbell rang and Trish smoothed down the front of her jeans. Opening the door, she tried her best not to give the young woman a chick kick right then and there.

"What the hell was so important that you just needed to talk to me?" Trish plastered a smile on her face to avoid hitting Sam. She opened up the door wider to let her in.

Trish made the decision that someone out of the triangle had to take the mature road and Trish decided that someone had to be her. She was a mother now and that gave her a whole new perspective on life. The high school drama games that Sam wanted to play was getting old, quickly and she really needed to put an end to everything.

The pair headed towards the kitchen as Trish struggled to control her breathing. Looking at the woman, Trish couldn't help but to be perplexed. There was nothing about Sam that was incredible, she was mediocre at best. Add that to her horrible personality and Trish really had to wonder what Randy was thinking.

"So what the hell do you want?"

"First of all, my son is asleep and I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down in my home. Secondly, the reason that I called you here is so that we can get a few things straight. Myself, Randy and you are all adults. Maybe we are not always the most mature bunch but we are adults.

Because I am a real woman, I feel the need to tell you, in person, that I made the decision to try and work things out with Randy. What that means, in plain English, is that you are to back off from here on out. If you care for Randy in anyway, you would see how miserable he has been and not to say that he didn't deserve some of that misery, but you didn't make things better with you presence.

I don't even want to pretend to understand what happened between the two of you, but I am telling you right now that it stops here. If you love him, you will back off. Now I'm not one to make threats of any kind but I will tell you this, if you so much as breathe near my husband from this point on, I swear to you on my son, I will destroy you."

Trish moved her hair out of her eyes as she leveled Sam with a stare. She was very proud of herself for not raising her voice or even getting violent. Trish knew in her heart that she needed to come to Sam as a woman and she was only hoping that the young woman would understand and respect Trish's wishes.

"What if that's not what Randy wants? I mean, he did cheat on you with me. How do you know that he doesn't really want me?" Sam gave Trish a smug smile and was disappointed to find that she wasn't having much of an effect. Instead of Trish getting angry, she simply reached over and grabbed the portable phone from its cradle and handed it to Sam.

"Call him."

"What?"

"If you are so sure that he doesn't want to be back with his _family_, call him and ask him." Sam looked at the phone for several moments before scoffing at Trish.

"That's what I thought. Now you can leave my house and I better not see you again." Sam took a long look at Trish before gathering her purse and slamming the front door in the process.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul, Dave, John and Randy sat down at the bar for a much needed guy's night out. Life had royally been fucking them hard and they all needed a break. John and Randy were relishing in becoming new fathers. Although they loved their roles, it was sometimes hard to deny the fact that they missed their former lives.

Randy and Trish were taking their new found reconciliation one day at a time. While Trish made it clear that she loved her husband, she was also weary of trusting him again. Randy had spent the past three months doing everything in his power to prove to Trish that he was not going to repeat his actions but they seemed to be falling on deaf ears. Although Randy considered himself lucky that she at least let him sleep in the bed again.

Tyler had been their saving grace over the past three months. Randy thanked his stars everyday that he got to wake up with his son and his wife. It really made it appreciative of what he had and it was also an eye opener to what he almost lost. He had been fighting hard in his profession as well. Randy had spend the last few months showing Vince and the rest of management that he deserved to be on the roster for more than just his last name.

Vince had always had a soft spot for Randy and was determined to help him in anyway that he could, but even the boss was smart enough to know that keeping a irate Randy around was a major liability to the company and it would set a bad precedent. Vince was happier than anyone else when Randy and Trish got back together because then Vince knew that Randy would be ok.

John absolutely loved being a father but with every day that he was without Angela, he started to dread the business he once loved. Vanessa said that John was going through post partum depression. John just didn't understand how he could continue going to work, leaving his precious baby behind. Angela had officially made John the pussy of the group and he was ok with that title.

John had slowly started to think about how much longer he had in the business and what he was going to do once he retired. He hadn't officially voiced his thoughts to Vanessa for fear that she would laugh at his desire to want to spend more time with his wife and child.

Dave was struggling to not rip out what little hair he had left. The battle lines had been laid out in his home and no matter how hard he tried to stay neutral; it was only going to be a matter of time before there was a massive fight between his wife and his oldest daughter.

Dave loved his daughter but he really wanted to make things work with Lisa Marie. He knew that Athena's acting out was a cry for help of some kind, he just didn't know how exactly how to help. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Vanessa and even Vanessa hadn't been able to get to the real root of the problem.

Dave hated the idea of having to throw his baby girl out but she was almost eighteen and would graduating high school soon. Dave knew that he had to put his foot down with Athena before he lost everything.

Paul, who normally was the happiest one out of the group, seemed to be struggling, just as much if not more than everyone else. Paul's major changes were one of the main reasons the guys decided to get together. If there was one solid rock in their eight person, dysfunctional family, it had always been Paul.

The four men ordered their drinks and each sat back to take a deep breath, something most of them haven't done in months. As men, they knew the easiest way to talk about their problems was not to pussy foot around them and just outright speak their minds. Randy decided to go first.

"Trish won't sleep with me."

"Athena's driving me crazy and I think Lisa really has one foot out the door this time."

"I'm thinking about retiring early."

The three men turned to look at Paul who had remained quiet the entire time.

"Bro, what's going on with you?"

Paul looked over at his three best friends and struggled to find words to explain how he felt without sounding like a jackass.

"I don't know my wife anymore." The three men stared warily at each other. Stephanie and Paul had one of the most stable relationships that any of them had ever known. They were the perfect pair, the type of business and personal relationship that everyone in the wrestling industry strived for. All the men took a deep breath as they decided whose problems to tackle first. They chose Randy.

"Dude, you can't expect her to be giving you head anytime soon. You were fucking that horse face Samantha."

"Give her time, she'll come around."

"Go to Costco and stock up on lotion." Randy stuck his tongue at Paul. At least his sense of humor was coming back.

"All I am saying is I have been busting my ass for the past three months and it would be nice if my wife would just touch me."

John took a swig from his bottle. "According to Ness, Trish knows that by sleeping with you, it will mean that she has fully forgiven you. I guess she ain't ready yet, dude."

"Yeah, well she needs to start forgiving before my nads fall off. What the hell do you mean, you are thinking about retiring? Are you fucking stupid?"

"I want to spend more time with Angela. I mean, my pops was always there for me and my brothers." John stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Randy wasn't buying it.

"Bullshit bro. You act like you are the first man to ever be a wrestler who had a kid. It is possible to raise your kid and do your damn job at the same time. I mean, fuck, you are in the prime of your career and you just want to throw it away cause you want to be up your daughter's ass 24/7. I don't believe it." John simply shrugged as Dave cleared his throat.

"That ain't his problem. He don't trust Vanessa." John looked with his mouth agape.

"What the hell are you talking about Dave? Of course I trust my wife." Dave simply shook his head.

"No you don't. Even though she has been doing good in her recovery, you still believe that she might turn out like Paula and it fucks with your head that you are not there monitoring her every move."

"That's bullshit." John practically yelled. Paul put his arm on John.

"Then why are you getting so defensive." John sat back, not really having a rebuttal.

"That's what I thought. So Dave, Athena still giving you hell, huh?"

"Not me, just Lisa. Bad enough I finally convinced her that I was going to run off with Vanessa, now she is living with Vanessa's number one fan. I don't know what to do."

"You know what to do; you are just too chicken shit to do it. Man, you did everything you could for the kid, but Athena is damn near grown and maybe she needs to be on her own for awhile. Maybe a dose of the real world will be the kick in the ass she needs. It worked for me." Paul started laughing at Randy.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You just started to get your head out of your ass, and it took thousands of dollars, rehab stints, and an estranged wife to get there."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Randy sat down with his lip poked out. "What the hell has been up your ass lately, Paul? You normally are the one making fun of us, now you look just as pathetic."

Paul deeply sighed. "Something's up with Steph. I can't really put my finger on it, but it's bad. She's jumpy and nervous all the time."

"Drugs?"

"No you former addict, not drugs. Just like she's hiding this big secret or something. I can't explain but I know my wife and the woman that has been walking around lately is definitely not my Stephanie."

"So what are you going to do?" Paul just took a sip of his water.

"Honestly, Dave I don't know. But I need to figure out what the hell is wrong with my wife and I need to figure it out fast."


	24. Chapter 24

As the men were sitting at the bar contemplating their relationships, the women were doing the same thing. Although instead of a bar, children had forced the four women to settle for juice, bottles and cookies. Vanessa was the first to arrive at Linda and Vince's condo in Orlando with Angela on her arm. As she was heading towards the door, she saw Trish pull up.

"Hey girlie." The pair shared a quick kiss before knocking on the door.

"Do you think Lisa will show up?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Who knows? I stopped trying to care anymore. I'm done trying to convince her that there is nothing going between Dave and I. At this point, she is going to believe what she wants anyway." Vanessa turned to kiss Tyler as he seemed to be enthralled with Angela. The two older women shared a look and laughed as Stephanie opened the door.

"Damn, you look like hell."

"You know, Ness, normally I love your honesty but right now I feel obligated to tell you to sit on it." The two women followed Stephanie into the living room. After settling all the kids down, the three women sat around ready to discuss their chaotic lives. Just as Trish was getting ready to speak, the doorbell stopped her.

A few minutes later Stephanie appeared with a somewhat timid Lisa Marie in tow. Vanessa tried her best to keep her composure around the woman who had an obvious distaste for her.

"Hey guys." Lisa Marie sat down while Stephanie handed her a beer. Finally after moments, Trish finally spoke up.

"I'm thinking about sleeping with Randy again."

"Well he is your husband."

"Yeah, Steph, my husband that cheated on me. I don't know. I mean, in so many ways, Randy has proven that he has truly changed and deep in my heart, I want to believe that things are going to be ok."

Vanessa looked at Trish. "But…"

"But I just wish I knew for sure that if things get scary again, he is not going to run off to another woman's bed. I just don't know if I can fully trust him again, no matter how much I love him."

Vanessa reached out and grabbed the blonde woman's hand. "Normally, I would be cynical and tell you that nothing has changed, but Randy really does seem like he is trying hard to make things work out and I don't think it is because he has to. I think he really wants to." Trish offered the group a soft smile before leaning back in her chair.

Vanessa seemed to be next in line to divulge her pain. "My husband is a complete moronic asshole." That seemed to take everyone for a loop as three pairs of wide eyes looked at her.

"He thinks I'm stupid. Every since he's been back on the road, he has been talking about going into early retirement. He keeps saying that it's because he misses me and Angela so much, but I know that is a load of shit. The truth is he thinks I'm a bad mom. Every time I turn around, he is going over everything I do as if to check and make sure I haven't hit her or anything."

"I'm sure it's not like that, Ness."

"Steph, I'm not bullshitting you. Now he's more pissed than ever because I said I would rather write from home for a little while longer before getting back on the road. I'm just not ready yet and neither is Angela. Besides, Vince made it perfectly clear that I can still do all of my work from home for as long as I need."

Lisa, who had remained quiet the whole night finally decided to speak up. "Don't you think he has the right to be worried?" Trish and Stephanie slowly sat back as they waited for the tornado that would be the fight between the two.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"All I am saying is your mom was a wack job and maybe it will be hereditary. I think John is perfectly right in being concerned."

"Here's the interesting thing, Lisa, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Never stopped me from giving it before."

"Bite me bitch."

Trish stood up. "Ok, both of you stop it. We are all adults here and at one time, we were all friends, so just stop."

Vanessa rolled her eyes while Lisa sipped her drink. "Tell the big bitch not to take her anger out on me because her marriage is in the toilet."

"Don't you think that is the pot calling the kettle black? You are one fight away from divorce papers and John fighting for sole custody."

Vanessa stood up as did Lisa. Vanessa tried to meet the older woman's eye. "Don't pretend to know what is going on my marriage. Unlike you, I never tried to take anything from my husband nor did I lay down rules as to whom he could be friends with."

"Of course blame me. It is all my fault that I wanted my husband to stop chasing after your little ass. It is my fault that I want him to stand up to his daughter as opposed to being a doormat. This is all my fault, right Vanessa? Cause heaven fucking forbid, anything in this damn marriage be Dave's fault."

The sound of Angela's cries stopped Vanessa from being able to make a rebuttal. Scooping the baby in her arms, Vanessa rocked her daughter in an effort to soothe her tears. Once the tears subsided, Vanessa finally spoke up.

"No one is saying that Dave is blameless but you are supposed to be supportive. Something happened to you the second that you got Dave's last name. It was like you wanted him to completely forget that he had a life outside of you and that's not the case. You knew about our friendship as well as Athena's existence before you said I do. Now you may not like it, but it's not like you were not aware beforehand. You chose to still marry him, so don't get on your high horse now."

Lisa simply rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink. She knew that if she said something else, she was going to end up reaching over Angela to punch Vanessa in the eye. Regardless if it was true or not, in Lisa's eyes, Vanessa no longer had an opinion when it came to her marriage.

Stephanie's phone rang and she quickly got up to answer it. Trish tried desperately to make small talk but to no avail. As much as it hurt her, Trish was really starting to realize that maybe the rift between Vanessa and Lisa was beyond any repair. If someone would have told Trish how fucked up and insane all four of their lives had become, she never would have believed it.

Stephanie came back and sat down with tears in her eyes. Her three friends looked at her with silent questions written on their face. Stephanie took a deep breath as she finally allowed herself to reveal her terrible secret.

When she was done, everyone sat in shock. Stephanie's confession made all of the other woman's lives seem like perfection. The confession wasn't as shocking to the women as was the sight of watching Paul come from behind the wall, having heard everything.

"You lying bitch."


	25. Chapter 25

All four couples went home, each with a new perspective on what to do in order to save their marriages, or in some cases walk away. Trish sat in the kitchen waiting for Randy to return. She had settled Tyler into bed and was now stuck in a train of thoughts. Vanessa had made some really good points earlier and Trish really needed to talk to Randy before making any final decisions.

In some ways it was laughable. Trish didn't know of any other married woman that had to really think before allowing her husband to touch her. She closed her eyes as a stray tear fell down her face. She loved Randy with all of her heart but trusting him again had proven to be a very difficult task that Trish wasn't sure she could do.

Hearing the door open, Trish prepared for Randy to walk through the kitchen. Once he spotted her, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before setting down across from her on the island.

"Hey." Trish smiled softly as she looked at Randy. She looked deep at him, past the physical and was reminded of all the reasons why she loved the man. He was not perfect by any means, but he had proven his love for Trish was genuine and if she wanted to make her marriage work, she had to stop punishing him and herself.

"How was seeing the girls?"

"Well it was definitely interesting." Trish proceeded to tell Randy of the day's events, ending with Paul overhearing Stephanie's declaration of infidelity.

"Damn, I would have never expected that one."

"Join the club. It was just bizarre. I mean, if anyone seemed like they had a solid, honest marriage, it was Steph and Paul."

"I guess we never truly know our friends."

"I guess not." Trish absent mindly played with her wedding band as she thought of what to say. "Randy, I want to be able to make love to my husband without having thoughts of another woman."

Randy sighed harshly. "Trish, I don't know what else to do. I have tried everything in my power to prove to that I'm not stepping out ever again. I fucked up big time and I understand that. I also understand that trusting me is very hard for you. I don't want to make this all about sex, but intimacy is a big part of a relationship. If you can't allow me to touch you, I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to hold things together."

"It's just so hard for me. Forgiving you was the easy part. It's letting you back in fully that I have such trouble grasping."

Randy moved from his spot to gather Trish in his arms. "Stop over thinking it so much. Nothing is black or white, especially our damn marriage. I know that I love you and you love me. I know that I will never intentionally hurt you again the way I have done before. I now know that there is nothing more important to me in my life than you and Tyler and I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix the fucked up thing I did, but you have to let me in, baby, cause I can't do this for nothing."

Trish looked up at Randy and nodded. Quietly she took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Standing in the darkness with the moonlight shining through their room, she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Randy was gentle with his kisses and his words spoke with such love that Trish couldn't stop the tears that were flooding her eyes.

She felt like a virgin all over again, as Randy's hands became refamilarized with every part of Trish's body. He gently ran his fingers along her belly while he placed soft kisses along her collar bone. For the first time since Sam, Trish took Randy's advice and stopped thinking so much; instead she relied on her feelings. By doing so, she was finally able to fully give herself to her husband, something she so desperately wanted to do.

Several hours later, the pair laid in bed wrapped up together, both enjoying the first real sleep they had in months.

* * *

Lisa walked into her house with caution. She never could quite tell what she was going home to anymore. Sometimes Athena would be there, causing more havoc and mayhem. Then there were other times that Dave was home alone and things were even more awkward as the married couple fought for something to say to each other.

Walking into Dave's office, she found him sitting at the table, surrounded by paperwork. He didn't even notice her there until she sat down across from him.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" Dave looked up and offered his wife a quick glance before looking back down at his papers.

"They are separation papers." Lisa could stop the wide eye look that she had. "Look, Lisa, I love you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't, but Athena is my daughter and the love I have for her goes beyond any love that I can have any woman."

"So you want a divorce."

Dave shook his head. "No, you do. No matter what I have done over the past few months, whether it was convincing you that Vanessa is just a friend or trying to have some peace between you and Athena. I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to make things work but I can't do it on my own."

Lisa went to open her mouth but Dave quickly silenced her. "I know that I need to be more strict when it comes to Athena but I guess I have a lot of guilt from the way things ended between me and her mom and the way she is now. I know that she is lashing out because she is still so angry with me leaving to wrestle and her mother being strung out. I thought by sending her away to school would do her good, but the only thing she really needed was her father and I wasn't there to give her that. I just don't know how to draw the line when it comes to her.

But the one thing I can't do is turn my back on her again. Not even for the sake of my marriage. I want to make things work but I can't do this on my own."

Lisa sat in silence as she tried to fight back the tears. Was she really ready for a divorce? Was she ready to give it all up? Dave stood up and sat on the desk in front of her chair. He placed a manicured finger on her cheek to catch a stray tear.

"I didn't sign the papers. I can't because this isn't what I want. But if this is what you truly want, if you are ready to throw in the towel, then sign the papers. I won't fight you, I will just let you go, but don't ever think that this isn't because I didn't love you. It's because I love you so much, that I am willing to give you anything you want, even it means a life without me."

Dave left the office, leaving Lisa to her thoughts. The next thing he was going to have to do was harder than he was prepared for. He took a deep breath as he headed to his daughter's room, preparing himself for World War III.


	26. Chapter 26

Vanessa went home and started her normal nightly routine. She put Angela to bed, started the dishwasher, took a quick shower and then settled into bed with her laptop, making sure to go over any emails from Vince.

She left her cell phone next to her on the nightstand just in case things got out of control between Paul and Stephanie, which Vanessa had a feeling they might. She silently prayed that everything would be okay, but even she wasn't naïve enough to think that things would ever be the same.

She replied to all of her emails as she heard John come in the house and go to the kitchen, probably for a snack. She never would have guessed her marriage would have turned out to be so much work. It seemed as though every time improvement started to show, another incident would force them back to separate corners.

First it was Dave, then Vanessa's inability to trust and finally dealing with her mother's death. Angela had really strengthened the couple at first, helping both of them to remember why they fell in love in the first place. Vanessa knew in her heart that there was no one else that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with then John.

However, the fact that he thought she was so stupid as to not know what his problem was, bothered her. He was always telling her to stop running and to go to him whenever she was feeling some type of way, yet he didn't do the same for her.

Peering up over her glasses, she smiled as John walked in with a bottle of water and a bag of cookies. He plopped down on the bed beside her and grabbed the remote. That had become somewhat of a routine the past couple of days. Each would get lost in their own world, seemingly forgetting that they were only mere inches apart.

Ever since John talked about early retirement and Vanessa had been against it, there had been a rift between them and Vanessa was growing really tired of it. In her eyes, if John didn't trust her enough with their daughter, how much did he trust her at all?

Closing her laptop, she took off her glasses and grabbed the remote from John's hands, quickly shutting off the TV and putting up her hand before he had a chance to protest.

"You think I'm a bad mother, don't you?" John inwardly cursed. Did Dave call her and tell her about what he said? It would be typical of the bastard to warn Vanessa.

"No one told me." Vanessa spoke as if reading John's mind. "No one had to, I know you by now. I know that there is nothing more important to you than wrestling. It's your passion, it's your life."

"No. You and Angela are my life." John said as he sat up to look at his wife. There were some days that he wondered how he got so lucky. Yeah, Vanessa could be a handful, but her heart was always in the right place. She loved him and she loved their daughter, he never doubted that.

"John, neither me nor your daughter are going anywhere. Baby, we will be back on the road with you soon enough. I am just not ready to expose her with all that traveling, not when she is still so young."

"But what if something happens and I'm not here?"

"Honey, something could happen when you are here. Why don't you just tell me what this is really about? This is about Paula, isn't it? This is really about the fact that you think if you leave me alone with our daughter, I'm just scarring her for life, like Paula did me."

John ran a hand over his head. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Look John, I guess in some ways I can understand but I don't know how to prove to you that I won't harm our child, but I don't want you giving up your career because of it. So if it means that much to you, I'll call Stephanie and see where she got the tour bus and we will pack up and go, all three of us."

"Really?"

Vanessa nodded. "Of course. I'm not going to let you give up your dream just so you can baby-sit me." John reached over and kissed Vanessa, making it the first physical contact the two shared in days. Vanessa leaned back with John on top of her as she let out a content sigh. The good feeling of being able to make love to her husband was quickly halted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Groaning, Vanessa reached over and answered while John's mouth made its way to her collarbone.

"Ness, I'm outside, can you please open the door?" Vanessa quickly hung up and jumped off the bed, leaving John confused. Upon opening the door, Vanessa let out a quick gasp. In all the years of knowing Stephanie, she had never seen her friend look so distraught.

Her eyes were bloodshot and fresh tears were pouring down her face. Her hair was wild and her clothes were wrinkled. Vanessa reached out and pulled Stephanie into an embrace as her sobs become uncontrollable. Through her tears, Stephanie said the words she had been dreading since earlier that day.

"My husband left me."

* * *

_A few hours prior_

_Stephanie winced as another family picture came crashing against the wall. Paul had remained calm long enough to ask Linda to watch the kids while Paul and Stephanie went home to talk._

_Once the door closed on their home, the cursing and throwing began. Paul didn't even look at Stephanie as he ran from room to room, looking for all pictures of the once happy couple. The rage that was inside him was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Paul felt like if he stopped throwing things, he would take his frustration out on her._

_Paul didn't even want to hear a damn word that Stephanie had to say. He heard everything. He never once cheated on her, lied to her or deceived her. To the outside public, he was the bad one, the one that slept with the boss's daughter in order to get to the top. He had taken everything in stride._

_He always loved Stephanie and had spent everyday proving that to her, but the news that his precious baby girl might not be his was too much for him to handle. As the last piece of glass hit the floor, he turned to look at his wife who was now crying in the middle of the floor._

_"Don't. Don't you dare fucking cry like you are the one being wronged here. Don't pull that shit with me Stephanie. How could you fucking do this to me? To our children? Were you planning on living a lie forever? When the fuck were you going to tell me?"_

_Stephanie let out a moan as she tried to stop the tears. This was not the way that things were supposed to go. "Paul…"_

_"Don't talk. Don't say one fucking word to me. I'm out. I don't care what the hell you do anymore." Paul ran upstairs to grab a few clothes. He was probably going to head to Shawn's for a few days to try and clear his head. Stephanie sat on the floor crying as she heard Paul's footsteps above her._

_She heard him coming down the steps and she yelled his name. Slowly he turned to look at her. Even seeing her in such a vulnerable decision wasn't having an effect on Paul._

_"Why can't you just listen to me? Let me explain."_

_"Explain what? You fucked Irvine and the little girl who is my world might not even be mine. I think that sums shit up Stephanie." Paul slammed the door with force, causing Stephanie to jump._

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Vanessa. I never wanted any of this to happen." Vanessa sat on the couch holding Stephanie. She made contact with John as he had been standing by the stairs, looking at the pair. The two of them shared a knowing look before John grabbed his car keys, determined to find Paul before it was too late.


	27. Chapter 27

Things were changing drastically for the four couples and no one could seem to really understand what they had done in a previous life to deserve so much pain and torture. It had been two weeks since Paul had stormed out of the house, disgusted with his wife's infidelity. Since then, he had become an expert in being able to avoid Stephanie and Chris at all costs. He still came to work and did his job, but if he wasn't in the ring, no one saw him. Shawn seemed to be the only one able to talk to Paul and being that Shawn was such a good friend, Stephanie wasn't able to pull any information out of him.

Vanessa, Trish, John and Randy had all got together and purchased a bus to travel with. It was a nice arrangement, although Vanessa still wished that John would just trust her a bit more. Trish and Randy were finally a family in mind, body and spirit. Trish let her guard down and Randy had been proving to her over and over again how much he loves her ever since.

Lisa and Dave were still dealing with the reality that they needed to make some serious changes in their relationships before things went from bad to worse. Lisa still hadn't signed the separation papers, but she still hadn't dealt with what she wanted to do. Dave tried to be patience and give her some space, but waiting had become agonizing to him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Every member of the WWE family was summoned into a conference room for a mandoratory meeting. Vince was making a couple of changes and everyone was expected to be there. Vanessa walked in with Angela on her hip.

She sat down next to her husband and peered warily at Stephanie who had become a shell of her former self. She had become so pale and thin that Vanessa was worried that Stephanie may never be able to pull herself together.

Vanessa's eyes looked at the door as Paul walked in. She saw Stephanie show a quick glimmer of hope at the sight of her husband. However, that quickly faded as Paul found a seat the farthest away from Stephanie and started having a conversation with Bob Holly. Vanessa felt her heart break a little as she saw Stephanie brushed a quick tear from her eye.

Vince's meeting seemed like an normal one, going over ratings and what was working and what needed to be changed. He announced the winners for the upcoming pay per view and even said there would be another draft lottery in a few weeks. For the most part, there was nothing out of the ordinary for the meeting.

After Vince went through everything he wanted to say, he asked his employees if they had anything that they needed to discuss. Normally, no one ever said anything because everyone was anxious to get back to their normal routines before the show started. Vanessa looked around as everyone seemed ready to just go. Then she saw Paul stand up.

"I have something to say." The entire room turned to look at the current WWE Champion as they waited for his announcement.

"Yes, Paul?" Vince asked as he begun to sit down and take notes if necessary.

"I quit." The gasp that came through the room was almost breathtaking.

"I'm sorry, what? Why? Are you fucking with us right now, Paul?" Vince looked at Stephanie who seemed to be just as shocked as everyone else.

"No I'm dead fucking serious. I can't work here anymore." Paul announced while sending death glares to his wife.

"Is there a reason for your sudden outburst?"

"Yeah, Vince, there is. Your daughter is a fucking whore." Vince immediately got up.

"I beg your pardon? Paul, what the fuck is going on with you."

"Your daughter is a fucking whore. She was fucking Irvine and Aurora might not be my child, so I again say I quit. There is no way in hell I'm going to continue fucking working here with those people. So I'm fucking out of here." Paul slammed his championship belt down on the table and went out the door, slamming it in the process.

Vanessa watched helplessly as Stephanie bolted through the door to chase him and everyone looked over at Chris, who sat with his head down.

* * *

"Well that was the most interesting meeting I've been to in a long time." Trish swatted Randy on the shoulder as she continued to feed Tyler. After Paul's admission, everyone quickly left the room to avoid the awkwardness. However it didn't stop everyone from going to the cafeteria and talking about it.

"I just can't believe he did that." Vanessa said while taking a bite of her salad.

"I can. I mean, the man is hurt. Do you think he will be back?"

"Who knows, Dave. I doubt it though. Paul seemed pretty fucking serious." The six friends sat down in silence as they thought of what this could mean for Stephanie.

Lisa had remained quiet during the entire conversation but when she finally cleared her throat, everyone seemed to look at her. "Um…I have to go start getting ready." She reached inside her purse and handed Dave a manila envelope. "I made my decision."

Everyone looked at Dave as he cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the separation papers. After a few minutes, a big smile spread across his face. He looked over at Vanessa and he handed the papers for her to see it.

"She didn't sign them. I might still have a chance."

John smiled as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just don't let your daughter fuck it up."

* * *

Stephanie sat down in a corner with a set of papers in her own hand. She had tried desperately for Paul to talk to her, but to no avail. Instead he just threw a couple of papers at her and continued to leave the building. The papers consisted of divorce papers that he had already signed.

Stephanie ran to the nearest room to be by herself. She could only imagine the rumors and stories going on about her right now. She couldn't bring herself to face anyone yet. Running her fingers softly over Paul's signature, she felt a whole new set of tears start to fall down her face.

She heard the door open, but refused to look up. She didn't care who it was, she just wanted them to leave. The figure took a seat beside her and her nose caught a whiff of a very familiar scent.

Not bothering to even look up, she let a pair of arms hold her as she continued to cry.

"Chris, what am I going to do?"


	28. Chapter 28

The courtroom was so tense as three separate parties waited for the results that would greatly change someone else's life. True to his word, Paul had yet to step back into a WWE ring. He missed his job and his fans, but couldn't stand the thought of working in a place that had caused so much betrayal.

Stephanie had tried and failed to talk to Paul on numerous occasions. She knew that she was wrong, but she loved her husband and didn't want things to end this way. Since the news broke, Stephanie had been confined to staying locked up in her house, with specific orders from her father to stay put.

Fans and critics alike were latched on to the story of the Billion Dollar Princes being a Billion Dollar Whore. The only good thing was that Paul had yet to resort to telling his side of the story to anyone.

Chris sat with his head in his hands. He knew all along that Aurora could possibly be his child. Him and Stephanie had engaged in an illicit affair right around the time that she was conceived. There was no real explanation for what they had done except that they were lonely and latched on to each other.

He knew that he was fortunate to have a loving wife and three children at home and even though there was a time that he was going to throw it all away, looking back he was glad that he hadn't.

That was before this had occurred. Now Jess was contemplating leaving him and Chris knew that he had deserved it. It still didn't make the pain lessen anymore nor did it stop his heart from going out to Stephanie.

Stephanie sat trying to make eye contact with Paul to no avail. He sat stone faced, staring ahead refusing to look at anyone but the judge who had just come back with the paternity results.

Everyone in the courtroom waited in complete silence waiting for the results. Stephanie said a prayer, Paul held his breath, and Chris gripped the table a little harder.

"You may be seated." The judge declared as everyone too a seat. "I know that the nature of this situation is very serious so I don't want to make anyone wait any longer. In the case of Aurora Rose Levesque, with a 99.9 percentile, the father is…"

* * *

Vanessa and John sat in the doctor's office waiting to take Angela to her normal routine check up. Angela seemed unfazed by the doctor's office as she was fascinated by the toys surrounding the bright room.

"Good morning. How are you?" Dr. Burke asked walking into the room with a big smile.

"Good."

"How is everything with Angela?"

"Well she is sitting up on her own now and she's trying to crawl, although she hasn't quite gotten the hand of it yet." Vanessa answered as she held onto Angela so she could be examined.

Dr. Burke placed the stethoscope to Angela's chest and showed a look of confusion. As he placed it to another part of her chest, he frowned and then looked down at her chart.

"Has Angela been having any trouble breathing? Is her breathing ever more rapid than usual?"

Vanessa quickly started to become worried. "No, never."

"Has anybody mentioned to you that Angela may have a heart murmur?"

"No she was perfect. I mean, she was a little late but she never had any health problems. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Vanessa felt her voice start to rise and John placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Is there something wrong with Angela, Dr. Burke?" John asked. He was just as worried as Vanessa but was more able to control himself.

"Well she's got a little heart murmur and I would like for a cardiologist to take a look at Angela."

Vanessa quickly lifted Angela and placed her close to her heart. "What exactly is a heart murmur? How bad is it?"

"Well in most cases it's nothing. Heart murmurs are pretty common and normally there are one of those things that heal on their own.

Besides with Angela being in such good health and you guys making sure that she receives all of her proper shots and everything, I'm sure it is something that we can cure with some medication."

"What if medicine doesn't cut it?"

"Well then there are surgical options that can be looked into. However I don't want you to get ahead of yourself. Let's just take her to the cardiologist and see what they say first.

I want you to call a colleague of mine. Her name is Dr. Barnes. She is one of the best cardiologists in the state. I'm sure that she can see no later than next week."

Dr. Burke handed John a piece of paper with the doctor's name, number and address on it.

Vanessa handed Angela to John because she couldn't stop shaking. "So what do we do until then?"

"Nothing. There haven't been any problems so far so I wouldn't go looking for any. Just make sure that she is breathing normally. If for any reason she has trouble breathing or her lips turn blue, take her to the emergency room immediately."

Vanessa nodded numbly as she thanked Dr. Burke and turned to look at her husband who had lost a few shades of color. "Why can't we catch a break? If it's not one thing, it's another."

John placed his free arm around his wife as he kissed her temple. "You heard Dr. Burke, it could be nothing. Don't get yourself all in knots until we know for sure."

"How the hell can you be so calm right now?" Vanessa asked looking at her husband. She was sure that her heart was going to fall out of her chest and John was telling her to calm down.

"Because there is nothing we can do until we make this appointment. There is no sense in worrying ourselves into a frenzy. That won't be any good for her and you know it.

Let's just go home, make the appointment and spend the next two days at home with our daughter before we have to head back to work." Vanessa shakily nodded as she grabbed her husband's hand and walked out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Two women sat in two different doctor's offices for two very different reasons. Vanessa bowed her head and silently prayed. She never considered herself a religious woman by any means but after dealing with the chance that there might be something wrong with her daughter, Vanessa had learned that there were some things in life that she could no longer control. For once, she had to just place the fate of Angela in a higher power.

The idea that she could not do anything but wait was what killed Vanessa more than anything. She spent many sleepless nights just sitting and watching the rise and fall of Angela's chest, just to make sure that she was still breathing.

She chuckled softly to herself as she realized she must have really pissed someone off in a previous life. First the abuse of her mother, the trust issues that plagued a major part of her marriage and now just when things were starting to look up, her daughter was facing the possibility of not being able to live a normal life.

She rocked Angela in the chair as she sang softly to her. Glancing quickly at her watch, she scowled a little bit at her husband's tardiness. She knew that she wasn't going to confront him for fear that it would just add to the laundry list of problems in her life. Just as she went to look at her watch again, the door opened revealing her husband in complete wrestling gear.

"Sorry. Traffic was hell." He leaned in and gave Vanessa a kiss on her cheek before reaching for Angela. Watching the way that John was interacting with Angela, Vanessa knew that for once she had done something right.

No matter what problems were going on between the two of them, they had both created something beautiful and Vanessa would always be thankful to John for giving her the chance to prove herself as a mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena?" The couple looked up as the doctor made her way into the room. "I have Angela's test results."

The doctor looked at the anxious and terrified expressions on the parent's face and decided it was best to get right to the point.

"Angela has a ventricular septal defect- which in plain English means a hole between the right and left sides of her heart."

Vanessa gasped as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that her baby had a hole in her heart. John reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It's not an uncommon defect nor is it causing her any pain."

"Will she need an operation?" Vanessa felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"It's too early to tell. Sometimes these things go away on their own."

John sighed. "Will she be able to live a normal and active life?"

"If the hole closes up on its own, Angela will be completely fine. We'll listen to her heart every week for starters and take things from there.

If for any chance the hole doesn't close up on its own, then we can start to discuss other procedures and options that she has. However, I don't want to scare you for no reason at all."

After spending a few more minutes going over routine things, the doctor said her goodbyes, leaving the family left in the room to try and process all the information.

Vanessa couldn't stop the tears that kept coming down her face. "I can't handle too much more of this."

John leaned down so that he was eye level with his wife. He knew that Vanessa was beating herself up, even though they both knew it was not her fault. He gently moved a stray hair from her face. "Hey. Everything is going to be just fine."

"How do you know that John?"

John simply smirked as he kissed his wife. "Because God can't be that cruel."

* * *

Somewhere across town another woman was sitting with tears streaming down her strong features. She was struggling with her head and heart and she was trying hard to not let her heart say anything else.

With the paperwork all filled out, she handed them to the nurse before taking a seat. Absently she played with her wedding rings as if they held some magical power. On one hand, she knew that she was running the risk of ruining a marriage that she was fighting so hard to save.

Things between her and her husband were getting better with each passing day. They were taking the time out to get to know each other again and remember exactly why they fell in love in the first place.

She was slowly letting go of her jealousy issues and he was starting to understand that even though she portrayed a tough woman, at the end of the day she still needed to be reminded that she was loved.

Had her marriage been in the toilet, this decision would have been so much easier. But that was not that the case. Deep down, she knew she was being selfish. Her reasoning for being here had nothing to do with her husband, instead it had to do with her career.

She busted her ass to get a smidge of respect in her male-dominated profession. She wasn't perky and pretty like Trish, nor did she have that connection with the fans like Amy. She was just a woman who was a damn good wrestler but had spent the past few years jobbing to Diva Search bimbos and Internet models.

At times she resented the business. She was fortunate to be apart of the phenomenon of women's wrestling in the early millennium where there had been many capable women putting on talented wrestling matches and being rewarded for it.

Those days seemed like a lifetime ago and while the woman didn't agree with the way things were going, she would be damned if she would jeopardize her chance of television time now.

"Mrs. Bautista?"

Lisa Marie looked up and followed the young woman back into an office and sat down, releasing a shaky sigh.

"Ma'am, it says here that you are married. Will your husband be joining you today?"

Lisa shook her head as she fought to speak. "No. He doesn't know and I would really like to keep things that way."

"Well of course anything that happens here is completely confidential. Nothing leaves this office unless you want it to. However, I must insist that you reconsider your decision to not tell your husband. Don't you think that he has a right to know?"

"He wouldn't understand. I just…I can't tell him. If I tell him, I could never get the courage to be here."

"Mrs. Bautista, at the end of the day, the decision is yours and there is nothing that I can do to convince you other wise. On the other side of that, I need to make sure that is something that you completely and truly want and judging from the apprehension on your face, I don't know if that is the case. So I will ask you one last time:

Are you sure that you want an abortion?"


	30. Chapter 30

_I know that I have been absent lately, but I'm back and determined to start updating all my stories in the near future. For those of you that have been asking me about Ring Rat, I should have a new chapter up and posted by the end of this weekend._

* * *

Dave handed Athena a bottle of Vitamin Water before taking a seat across from her at the table in the cafeteria. He had asked her to come and spend some time with him on the road for awhile. Surprisingly, she agreed without too much argument.

Looking at his daughter, he smiled remembering when she was so young. When he used to take her to the gym with him in order to get away from the insanity that was his ex-wife.

How she went from being such a wide-eyed, innocent girl to a cynical teenager still baffles Dave. He knew that he hadn't been the most involved father after he had left Glenda, but everything that he had to do was for his little girl. Every job that he took was in order to support her and give her a better life. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Athena asked while sipping her water. "You're starting to freak me out a little."

Dave shook his head, forcing himself to come back to reality. "Sorry pumpkin. I was just thinking."

"So what's up?" Athena asked as she pulled her long, dark hair back into a messy bun before taking a quick second to gaze adoringly at Jeff Hardy. This was something that Dave did not miss.

"How are you?"

Athena looked oddly at her father. "I'm good. How are you?"

Dave sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Look Thena, I know that I haven't been the best dad but do you really dislike me this much that we can't even sit and have a normal conversation?"

Athena's brown eyes blazed with fire and Dave knew it was getting ready to be war.

"What do you want to talk about Dad? And since when did you want to have a normal conversation with me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Face it Dad, I have always been and will always be the last person you want to deal with. I'm nothing more than a reminder of a fucked up marriage that you didn't even want to be apart of in the beginning."

Dave ran his hand over his face. "Athena that is not true and watch your mouth."

Athena simply rolled her eyes. "Or you will do what? Put me over your knee and spank me? Wake up; I'm not 6 years old anymore. You lost all rights to tell me how to behave or what to say."

"What do you want from me? I tried to be there for you as much as possible under the circumstances. I know I wasn't always there but I never stopped loving you. You are my baby girl."

"No, Angie was your baby girl, Rebecca, Melina, Lisa; they were all the ones that you wanted there. I was just the one you were forced to deal with." Athena stood up and stalked off leaving her father in a cloud of confusion.

* * *

Stephanie took deep breaths as she busied herself around the house. Today was the day that Aurora's father was coming by to pick her up and Stephanie couldn't be anymore nervous. The shrill sound of her doorbell pulled her from her frantic thoughts. Smoothing down her hair, she quickly opened the door.

"Where are my kids?" Paul said, walking past her and picking up their overnight bags.

"They are upstairs playing." Stephanie replied with a little more than a whisper to her voice.

"Fine. I'll get them." Paul started up the steps almost knocking Stephanie down on his way.

"Paul, wait." Paul stopped his journey but refused to turn around. "Can I please just say something? Let me say this and you can go on hating me forever, but please just give me five minutes."

Paul turned around and headed back down the steps. He folded his massive arms and stared at Stephanie with a glare that made her blood run cold. "Five minutes. Go."

Stephanie took a deep breath as more tears flowed down her face. She felt as though she had been crying for years.

"I am one hundred percent wrong and I know that. There is nothing I can say that would even begin to justify what I did. I made a mistake. A mistake that I can't take back.

We were married and happy and things seemed so great. But then Evolution started and you were getting more involved with your career than you had ever been and our marriage took a backseat."

"So that justifies what the fuck you did?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No it doesn't. There is no justification for my behavior, none whatsoever. But you have to believe me when I tell you that if I could take it back I could. Paul, you are the only man who ever loved me for me. To you I was a woman, not a dollar sign or a way for you to advance your career.

I jeopardized my family and I know that but please believe me when I tell you that I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying to live my life without you in it. It hurts too much. Everything is a reminder of you and I just…I can't do this."

Stephanie collapsed on the couch in a fit of sobs and anguish. To have her husband so close to her and not be able to have him hold her was too much to bear. She sat there crying for minutes until she realized that Paul had left her sitting there as he went to go get their children.

"_I lost him forever. What am I going to do?"_


	31. Chapter 31

_This will be the final chapter of Love Me Like You Used To. I have two stories that desperately need my attention, a new story in the works and a one-shot that I want to post. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and loved this story._

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Vanessa checked her makeup one final time before smoothing down her gold dress and heading back to her table. It was the night before the annual Hall of Fame ceremony and Vince was hosting an elaborate dinner party. She took her seat and gently smiled at the next table at Rebecca and Shawn.

She discreetly looked down at her cell phone to see if it had rang in the five minutes since she last looked.

"She's fine, Ness. Stop worrying." Vanessa looked up at her husband as she smiled. No one could ever accuse her of being a bad mother. Although Angela was growing at a rapid rate and the hole in her heart was healing on its on, Vanessa was still very protective of her daughter.

Her marriage with John was stronger than ever. They had started going to couples' therapy because sometimes you just need a little more help. Vanessa was learning to deal with her problems head on instead of running away and John learned to give Vanessa the room to grow as a person.

Everyone got quiet as Vince stood to make a speech at the podium. Vanessa looked around at the occupants of the table and thought about how they had all became the only true family she had ever had.

Dave and Lisa had worked really hard to repair their damaged and flawed marriage. They were proud parents of a baby boy named Brian and while nothing was perfect, they were trying their hardest to make it through. Lisa and Athena had even found common ground thanks to the birth of the latest addition to the Bautista clan.

Lisa and Vanessa were cordial to one another but their relationship was never the same. Although Vanessa was the godmother to Brian, she had no false hope that her and Lisa would be having lunch together anytime soon.

Athena had been involved with Jeff Hardy for a little over a year now and while Dave still wasn't too keen on his daughter dating a wrestler, even he had to admit that Athena was happier than she had ever been before.

Sitting next to Stephanie was Paul. He had returned to the WWE after 6 months and was again at the top of his game. He was also slowly learning to trust Stephanie again. Things weren't perfect between the two but Vanessa had high hopes for them. They had a long way to go but the smile on Stephanie's face was enough, at least for now.

Chris had tried to apologize to Paul with no avail. While Paul loved Stephanie and his children, he didn't owe Chris anything and made that perfectly clear. They had to work together but Paul ended things at that.

Sara had left Mark and never returned. While they still maintained a cordial relationship for their children's sake, she was never able to recover from Mark's betrayal. She had stayed in Florida to allow Mark to see the girls, which made Mark very happy. The relationship with Michelle didn't last very long due to the fact that Mark really didn't want anything long term from Michelle and she couldn't see that.

Trish and Randy were still a dominant couple, both in the ring and at home. They hadn't heard from Sam since the last time that Trish talked to her and that was ok with both of them. Out of all the couples, they were the happiest. Vanessa was really proud at how much Randy had grown in the past few years. Deep down, everyone always knew that Randy had the ability to be a great man, now Randy was able to see that as well. Trish was a major part of that. She truly believed in Randy with everything she had.

Within the next seven years, eight more children would be born among the five couples. One wrestler would walk away from a promising career to be a stay at home parent. One couple would never wed again but would become the most successful partnership that the wrestling business had ever seen. In less than five years, the first couple would divorce. It would be painful for everyone, but the family would survive. Before the next decade was up, one of them would be a young widow.

There was no way for Vanessa to know those things the future held. She really wouldn't want to if she could. There were a few things she did know. She knew that besides having Angela, the greatest thing she ever did was to accept the job from Vince McMahon.

Maybe it really all was just God's way of getting her to this man who despite all the ups and downs made her feel complete. All that aside, she knew that she was happy. She loved the man in her arms with all her heart and soul. She wouldn't change a thing about him and as was evident in the limo when it took five seconds before he pulled her in his arms, he wouldn't change a thing about her either.

* * *

_With the way I'm ending it, I may do a five part story on their lives ten years from now, but that won't be until later. Thank you guys again_


End file.
